Limited time in R
by lfbrox
Summary: Last Chapter. - Just because I felt like it!!!!!!!!!
1. The wonder pills

Limited time

By lfbrox

After DA 3 got canceled I tried to lighten my bad mood by reading some nice and not so dark Fan Fic. But a lot of them are so dark (besides some decent smut parts) that it doesn't help to lighten my spirit. I need some fun stuff. So I decided to write some myself. I don't know where this fic leads to but I intend to make it somewhat funny (in the following chapters). And by the way, this ongoing lack of good Max and Logan fics is really starting to worry me. So please read and review and tell me if you are up for some fun (hope I can pull it off). And please some more M/L. This constant M/A is really contributing to my bad mood. Let's have some fun, cause "the world will still be broken in the morning". 

__

AN: I just thought I re-post Chapters 1 – 6 in this section. No changes in the story. I just wanted it to be complete. So if you read Chapter 1-6 in the NC-17 section, please just skip to the new Chapter 7. Thanks.

Chapter one: The wonder pills.

"Gotta blaze", Max yelled to the gang at Jam Pony's and rushed on her bike to the lab. Logan ditched his appointment with Sam for re-checking on his now working legs, and sped through the city. They arrived at the same time at the parking lot of the lab. Both out of breath. Not because of the exhausting ride but because of high pitched expectations. They entered the office quickly though careful enough not to get too close. The hope was there that the virus bitch would finally go down, but it was really not the time to be lightheaded. They sat down and waited impatiently for the lab geek to show up, each nervously shifting in the chairs they were sitting in. Max finally couldn't stand to sit and wait so she got up and walked through the room in quick steps. Back and forth. Logan figured it is best for him to stay seated as the danger of bumping in to one another was too big if they were both pacing around the little office. Neither of them spoke a word even though their brains were working on high speed. **_// What if it works? What if it doesn't work?//_ **they were both thinking at the same time, even though neither of them knew what would be scarier. To finally be able to touch again but not knowing exactly how to move on, or not being able to touch and longing to be together. Max was confused. It didn't make a lot of sense. She so wanted to be able to touch Logan again. But that meant everything had to change. Even if they would still be dancing around each other and not move to another level it still would change because now they wouldn't have an excuse for it anymore.**// _Maybe it's for the better if it doesn't work. It would be easier for the both of us. If it doesn't work, everything is back to "normal". At least what is normal for me and Logan. We didn't have to face those complicated issues. And god knows I've never been good at expressing and confessing my feelings. It'd be all better if it stays the way it is. It'll be spared from humiliating myself in front of Logan by spilling out my "emotions" or what ever Normals call it....ah god....but I still want to touch him, kiss him...god...jump him. He looks so cute there, all insecure, shifting in his chair............god damn it .....where is that lab geek....// _**Max was thinking pacing around the office lost in thoughts. The lab geek nowhere to be seen. **_// Why is this moron ask us over and is not showing up?? This is making me crazy. And it also doesn't help if she runs around here passing me every 30 seconds. How am I supposed to think one coherent thought when she places her ohhhh so well formed ass in my view so frequently. .....I wish I knew what she is thinking right now. Is she as nervous and insecure as I am? God I hope this works. I don't know how long we can go on with the virus until it separates us for good......Where the hell is that fucking guy....// _**Logan thought getting more and more impatient by the minute. Then finally the door opened. The lab geek coming in. He sat down and unwrapped his sandwich. Max sat back down and they both watched him intently praying for him to finally start speaking. Then he looked up took a bite of his sandwich and finally started: "Well hello you two. Sorry I'm late but I have tons of work to do. I mean I worked so many hours on your virus stuff that some things just stepped in the background. And now everything just piles up over my head. Do you mind if I have my lunch now? God I've been so busy all day I didn't even have time to ha......". "Sorry to interrupt you. But we really give a flying fuck about your eating habits. Now would you finally put that damn sandwich down and tell us what's going on", Max barked, then adding a soft "Please" through clenched teeth. Knowing that Max could easily tear him apart he carefully laid down the sandwich and got up. He got something out of his pocket and walked around the table now facing Max and Logan. Both stopped breathing when they saw what he was holding in his hands. A small bag with little purple pills in it. **_// He wouldn't carry those pills around if they didn't have anything to do with the virus, better even the cure for the virus// _**Logan thought expectantly. Then the lab geek held up the small bag and victoriously and very dramatically let out a loud "Da, da. May I present the little pills to heaven", he swung the little bag in front of Max and Logans eyes and grinned like an idiot. "Da, da????", Max and Logan asked simultaneously. "I worked on the cure for weeks – day and night. It was really a challenge, but I somehow got it to work. If you (pointing the little bag to Max) take one of those then the virus will be coded with some kind of antibodies, but I don't want to bore you with details. Then you cannot affect, eh he he I don't know about affect, but you cannot infect and kill Logan anymore. But the coding is only temporary, unfortunately". "Temporary??", both asked again out of one mouth. "Yeah, but that's the best I could do in such a short amount of time. But give me some more time and I will look for something permanent", the lab geek promised. "And how long would that mean – temporary?" Max requested, not knowing if she should be thrilled or disappointed. "Well about 6 hours. Sorry, not enough to get it on and get a good night sleep together, but still. 6 hours are better then none at all." The lab geek grinned. One could only imagine what pictures he saw in his mind the way he looked at Max. Both of them looked at him then at each other only to blush lightly and look back up at the lab geek in search for more information. "Well, if you take the pill it takes about an hour for the effect to kick in. Then you....", the geek got interrupted by Max "What do you mean – about an hour – are you sure it is an hour or could it also be an hour and 20 minutes. Maybe you don't care so much about details, but we should be pretty damn sure what we're doing. So those 6 hours. Are those 6 hours or about 6 hours. And anyway. Are you sure that those work at all?" Max bombed him with questions not believing how this jerk could be so imprecise. "Uh, uh, uh. Cool down girly", the geek tried to calm her down. But at that girly Max stood up and Logan had to stop his hand from trying to make her sit again. Not in the world did he want her to kill him before all those "abouts" were clear. So he just looked at her calmly and she sat down again waiting for answers. "Well as I said", the geek continued as he walked back behind his desk just to be save, "the coding lasts exactly 6 hours. And for the effect to kick in it is indeed "about an hour". Depending on if you ate something or not. So don't rip my head of, ok gir...- never mind. But there is one more thing. If you take those pills too often your body will turn to be immune against the antibodies. So you can take just one pill in 24 hours. That allows your body to relax in those 17 hours in between and not getting used to it. So that means 6 hours for the pill to work one hour till the effect kicks in. That makes 7 hours. The rest is for your body to rest. Do you understand me. No experiments. I don't want to be the one who gets you killed Logan. Because as sure as the hell is hot this superwoman would kill me next", he finished looking a little pale and terrified now. "Got it", Logan stated, "now, how much of these little pills you have and how much will those cost me?" "I have 2 of those little bags. Each ration contains 30 pills. And it'll cost you – for the pills and my work – lets see....about, no exactly 25.000 $." With that he put the pills back in his pocket, leaned back in his chair and looked expectantly at both of them. They both thought that it's a hell of a lot of money, considering Logan was broke now. But they also knew that pissing him off now wouldn't be the smartest move either. They looked reassuring at each other and then Logan got up and handed the geek an envelope. "Thanks for your help. Those are 30 grand. For the pills and for the effort to keep on working on a permanent cure. Now can I have the pills please" Logan said, then adding a little shyly "and a glass of water." The geek took the envelope and quickly counted the money. He handed Logan the pill and went out with a simple "be right back" to get some water. 

__

AN: You want me to go on? Promise some smut. Just some. Cause I have a twisted mind enjoying teasing very much. But I believe you won't regret asking for more. Please R + R.


	2. The first attempt

****

Limited time

__

Thanks for the reviews. I'll see what I can do to keep the paragraphs while uploading the chapter. Sorry to have forced you to review. Just wanted to make sure you want me to keep on writing. I haven't written the 2nd Chapter yet, so I don't know what it will be about – I'm as expectant as you are. So I have to get myself inspired. Here is:

Chapter 2: The first attempt

"So now what?", Max asked after the lab geek had exited the room. 

"Don't know. Figured you take one right away and we go to my place and celebrate a little", he said spontaneously, not realizing how it might sound to Max. She breathed in sharply, unsure if he meant what he said or if he meant something else. 

Seeing her hesitation it finally dawned him what he had just said and what it sounded like and he quickly corrected himself. "Ah, no. Not what you mean. I mean, well. I thought that maybe, well, you know. Ahhhh. Well, just go to my place and have dinner and some wine. Maybe dance and talk about what, ahhhm, well, where we're going from here......I mean we don't have to talk. I, I I mean about that, unless you, ahhhm, well, want to – I mean talk. Well, I don't know I just thought it is nice to touch your hand again", Logan stuttered, knowing he just made an complete idiot out of himself. 

Max breathed out in relief. She really didn't want to move that quick. She had to grin listening to Logan stutter and she realized that he is right now as nervous and helpless as she is. Knowing this she gave him a bright smile, "I'd like that. But listening to you it might be better if you do the cooking and I do all the talking. Didn't want for you to hurt yourself by trying to get out a complete sentence", she said grinning widely. 

Then the geek returned with the water. They shook hands briefly and said their good-byes. Then Logan took one pill from the little bag and laid it next to the water glass and looked intently at Max. She just grinned seductively took the pill in her mouth and gulped down the water. She looked up at him again and said, "Well, this is it. Hope it doesn't kill me – or you that is". Logan just smiled his mind was racing and his stomach muscles clenched. "Let's get outta here", he said opening the door for Max. She went out and set her pager on 1 hour and 20 minutes – hoping that the time was enough. 

They drove silently back to Logans penthouse. Both lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived at his place they slowly walked to the elevator – still they weren't speaking a word. They entered the penthouse and went straight to the kitchen. Max hopped on the counter as she usually does and Logan walked over to look into the fridge. **_// Damn boy, you should have prepared better for this. You knew that today was the big day.// _**He thought looking into the fridge. Then he finally spoke for the first time since leaving the labs office. "Well, I'm a little embarrassed, but I really have nothing left besides some left-overs. Sorry. I should have planned that better." He said with an apologizing smirk. 

"Well", Max said understandingly, "guess your mind has been at some other place. Don't worry. I could have thought about it too. Even though you're in charge when it comes to food. But I'm sure we find some place where we can eat, drink wine and dance." Logan sighted, relieved that she wasn't mad. He thought about it for a little and then grinned and made his way to the phone. He dialed a number and all that Max could hear was that Logan asked for a table at some restaurant. He hung up the phone and looked at her, "So, you're up for some spicy and very delicious Mexican food. I just got a table at the "El compadre" not very far from here." But he didn't have to ask twice. Max just loved hot and spicy food. Excited she jumped off the counter and approached him. "Perfect. But can I go like that or do I have to change?" she inquired. 

Logan gazed into Max eyes. He slowly moved his eyes down Max body. And he liked what he saw. His eyes made their way up again and locked with Max'. She swallowed hard, feeling Logan's eyes roam over her body. His eyes filled with desire and a bright smile on his face. "Perfect", he simply stated and forced his eyes away from her beautiful face. "Can we go?" he said and slowly walked towards the door. Max just stood there, surprised at his open portrayal of his desire for her. She smiled to herself and followed Logan to the elevator. 

The ride to the restaurant was relaxed. They both felt great. Logan, because Max didn't run after he practically undressed her with his eyes. And Max because now she knew that Logan wanted her as much as she wanted him. Knowing that made them both feel more confident and also content, but at the same time they both knew that there was no more going back to the old "just friends and partners" thing they played for almost 2 years. 

They were seated in the back of the restaurant. They ordered Margaritas and just flipped through the menu. "So what do you recommend?", Max asked Logan. "Try the chicken Fajitas, you have to wrap them yourself but it is worth the work. Trust me", he said smiling at her. Max noticed the double meaning in his words and automatically checked her pager. 20 more minutes to go. **_// Oh, oh. Still time to run girl. Just tell him you feel a seizure coming and go. He'll understand....No he won't....I can't bail out of this again. I don't want to bail out of this again. Breath, relax. It'll....//_**

"Penny for your thoughts", Logan interrupted Max inner battle. "A penny? What makes you think I sell myself that cheap Mr. Cale?", Max replied trying to sound casual and teasing. Logan sensed her doubts and unconsciously laid his hand over hers. She looked up in shock and tried to pull her hand away from his but he held her hand tightly. They stared at each other for long moments before Logan stared to calmly speak "It's okay Max. I'm fine. And don't worry. We're not gonna do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. I promise. Please don't fight against it. It's gonna be alright. All is good. You'll just have to trust me on that". 

With that he softened his grip on her and lazily stroke her hand with his thumb. **_//She feels so great. I almost forgot how soft her skin is. What is she thinking right now. Max. Say something please. God she looks so terrified.// _**Logan thought. He was just about to pull his hand away when he felt Max relax. Her eyes shimmered with tears and she softly smiled laying her other hand over Logans. "Logan" she softly whispered, "I can't believe it works. I do trust you but you have to be a little more patient with me. After all. I'm not one of the regular girls, right. This is all new to me but I trust you and I honestly hope that everything will be good. I just need time." 

Logan finally relaxed and brought her hand to his face and placed an oh so soft kiss on it then rubbed his cheek over it. Max held her breath and his gaze. They sat like that for minutes feeling happy and content just holding hands. The waiter interrupted them taking the order and smiled at the so obviously in love young couple. 

After 3 Margaritas and lots of Fajitas they sat there relaxed. Talking and laughing and not stopping to touch one another. After the table was cleared they ordered new drinks and Logan asked Max to dance. The band was playing slow Spanish music when Logan led Max to the little dancefloor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Max swung her hands around his neck, pulling him close. They slowly moved to the music and locked eyes just reveling in the feeling of being so close together. Then Logan started to move his hand up and down her back which send electric shivers through Max body. He lowered his head slowly and placed a soft kiss on Max lips. Reflexively she closed her eyes and pressed closer to him. She played with his hair on his neck and kissed him back. It was a soft kiss – no tongues involved. But Max thought it was the most sensual and sexual kiss she ever experienced. 

Then the song ended and they broke the kiss and smiled at each other while waiting for the next song to start. But instead of a new slow song the trumpet played a loud flourish and the owner grabbed the microphone. He announced that the salsa competition now begins. Before Logan and Max could exit the dancefloor, the waiter from earlier already placed a start number on Logans back and pushed them in the middle of the dancefloor. About 5 other – just as confused – couples surrounded them. Quickly the jury got introduced which consisted of the cook, 2 waiters and the owner and then the music started. A loud, rhythmic salsa sound. 

Logan looked a little insecure but Max loved to dance and quickly got into her groove. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled seductively at Logan while moving her hips to the sound. **_// What the hell// _**Logan thought and quickly adjusted to Max movements. During half of the song they found their rhythm, hips moving, hands roaming, eyes locked and bright smiles pinned on their faces. Logan spun Max on the dancefloor only to press her back hard against his body. She felt so good and he hoped this dance would never end. Max loved it and was surprised to see Logans movements. **_//He is damn good. Who would have thought that Logan Cale had moves like that// _**She thought and blushed a little thinking what other moves he had in those slim hips of his. 

After 4 songs there were just 2 couples left on the dancefloor. Logan and Max and another couple that was damn good and appeared to be professional dancers. The band called a 5 minute break and Max and Logan went exhausted back to their table and gulped down their drinks. They breathed heavy and sat down to relax a little before the battle continued. "Well, well Mr. Cale. So do you have other qualities I should know about?", Max asked snuggling up to Logan feeling very happy and relaxed, totally aware of the double meaning in her question. 

"You just have to wait and see", Logan replied just as teasing. They felt so easy around each other like they have been doing this forever. "The other ones are pretty damn good. We'll have a hard time beating them", Max said eyeing the other couple, her fighting spirit awoke. "Yeah, they might be good dancers, but they don't seem to be a couple. Our advantage. Let's show them what salsa is all about", Logan observed, kissing Max lightly on her forehead. Max raised both eyebrows and looked up at Logan, "Ah, yeah. And what is salsa all about, Logie?" she asked innocently. Deciding that a verbal answer would be too lame he lowered his head and captured her lips with a fierce passion that overwhelmed her. 

His tongue brushed against her lips seeking entrance. And she happily obliged and opened her lips for him letting him inside the place he desired. He wasted not time and invaded her mouth with his tongue, tasting her, feeling her. The kiss grew more passionate and Max allowed her tongue to explore his mouth. He tasted like Margaritas and Mexican food and underneath it was pure Logan. His tongue was soft, playfully dueling with hers but his lips pressed hard and passionately against hers. His hands fell to her waist and he caressed the skin he found there between her shirt and the waistband of her pants. She swung her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him, closing all the space in between them. 

They were lost in the kiss. So passionate, yet so caring and loving. Then the waiter padded Logan on the shoulder. They broke the kiss slightly irritated by the sudden interruption. They breathed heavy and stared up at the waiter in disbelief. "Lo siento, amantes. Ready for the final?" he asked slightly embarrassed to interrupt them. Reluctantly Max and Logan got up and moved slightly shaky to the dancefloor. Once there, they decided that later is still enough time for kissing and making out. Right now they had to focus on kicking the other couple to the curb. And the music started again.

Both couples started a daring rhythm. Hips grinding and moving. But while the other couple presented the jury perfect steps and technique, Logan and Max played their cards. Desire and passion for one another. They locked eyes, moved hands, ground hips and shared some hot kisses all in perfect unison to each other and the pumping rhythm of the music. After 3 more songs they were so into it that the music could have stopped and they wouldn't have even noticed. But another flourish of the trumpet brought them back to reality. 

"And the winner is......", the jury dramatically declared, "Couple No. 2. Congratulations you two. What are your names?". Max and Logan hugged and smiled and introduced themselves to the crowd of the restaurant. The other couple congratulated them with clenched teeth and left the dancefloor. Max and Logan got applause and a gift certificate for a free romantic candle light dinner at the restaurant. Then they had to dance the winners dance. A soft tune started and Logan and Max were alone dancing on the floor. They hugged closely but their eyes locked. Then Logan slowly bent down and kissed Max. He didn't care about the other people looking at them, neither did Max. All that was important right now was the two of them and their new and young love for each other. 

At the end of the song Logan broke the kiss. The crowd applauded and hauled. He squeezed her one last time as the song ended. They waved and walked back to the table arm in arm. He lowered his head and whispered into Max ear "let's go home." She gave him a knowing smile and pressed closer to him. "Let's get outta here."

__

Logan's Penthouse:

The elevator door opened. But Max and Logan didn't even notice. They were lost in a passionate kiss. Logans hand found their way under Max shirt and he was gently caressing her back. As he lowered his head to work on Max neck she pushed him away. He looked up in confusion. "I had so many fantasies about us. But I never saw us in an elevator", Max said slightly out of breath. Logan realized that the door was open and took Max hand to lead her to the door. 

**__**

//Did she just said what I think she said? She had so much fantasies about "US"// Logan thought feeling his stomach clench in anticipation. Missing her touch he pulled Max to his chest and whispered huskily, "So you had fantasies about us. I love to hear all about it". With that he captured her lips and pressed her against the wall. She started to realize what she said, but before she could blush and feel a little embarrassed her thoughts fled her mind and she just felt Logans strong body pressing her against that wall. All space between them was gone and she wished she could feel Logans skin against hers. 

It didn't matter that they were standing on the floor mere inches away from Logans door. All there was, was her and Logan and her desire for him. She reached in between them and unbuttoned his shirt. She was glad he didn't were a T-shirt beneath it. Once the shirt was open she pressed against him. She only felt his skin on hers on the small part of her skin between her shirt and the waistband of her pants but that was enough to drive her wild. She kissed him passionately letting out a small moan which encouraged Logan to lift her shirt to feel more of her naked skin pressed against his. 

He lowered his head to kiss her neck and his hands moved from her hips up her shirt to close his hands over her full breasts. He could feel her nipples already hard and waiting to be touched. She moaned at his hands touching her breasts and she brought her legs up around his waist. He steadied himself and pressed her harder against the wall. She could feel his hardness through his pants that pressed against her and she automatically started to circle her hips hard against his erection. He groaned loud and started to get her out of her jacket and to pull off her shirt to have full access to her skin. She tasted so delicious he needed more. She was intoxicating. So he backed up a little and worked on her jacket. 

"Logan", Max moaned, "maybe it's time to go inside." With that she lowered herself back on the floor, took his hand and walked towards the door. She could feel him breathing hard against her. But that wasn't the only hard thing she felt behind her. They opened the door and went inside. She dropped her jacked and lead the way to the bedroom with Logan close behind her. But they didn't come that far. Just as they entered the living room they stood still in their tracks. Smile gone and eyes wide open. 

"Where the hell have you two been. I tried to call you and page you all night?", Alec shouted.

"Alec?", Max and Logan both asked at the same time. "What the hell are you doing her", Max shouted while quickly pulling her shirt back down. Logan just looked at Alec and tried to cover his obvious arousal behind Max. "It's Joshua", Alec said wondering why both of them were so flushed and out of breath. "He's not at his house and nobody has a clue where he's at. We have to find him Max. God knows what he's gotten himself into this time."

With that he went into Logans computer room expecting them to follow him. Max just turned around and smiled weakly at Logan, "Guess we have to get it on slow now anyway. But we have to find Joshua." Then she grinned wickedly and looked down at the bulk in Logans pants. "Think you can walk?", she said teasingly. Then she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and followed Alec in the computer room. 

**__**

//Guess that's a transgenic form of coitus interruptus// Logan thought, breathed hard and walked in the computer room himself.

__

AN: There you go guys. I though for a moment to leave you waiting after "Let's get outta here", but I decided I have a lot more teasing in stall to leave you right there. So what do you think?? I try to post chapter 3 ASAP. I have a lot of wicked ideas. I appreciate all critics and praises. One question though. Even though there is no real plot, am I taking too long to get into the more action packed parts???? R+R. Thanks. Take care.


	3. The second attempt

****

Limited time

__

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I tried to change so you can review without to log in. I hope it worked. So here is Chapter 3. Hope you like it. And hey, Sibelius, thanks for the idea. Try to pick it up. Hope you like it. Once again I have to mention that there are toooooo many M/A fics out. I respect that – though I don't read them. But come on. What's wrong with M/L. After all, they want one another and are even a couple in real life. And btw Logan is much hotter than Alec!!! That's a fact.

Chapter 3: The second attempt

As Logan arrived at the computer room Max and Alec were leaning against the desk and looked at him in anticipation – even though both with a different one. Logan plopped down in the chair and switched on his equipment. He checked his mails and hacked himself in the recent police files to see if anything unusual – like a dogboy – appeared in the files. But nothing. He frowned thinking that this could probably take all night and turned to Max and Alec with a questioning look on his face. As none of them seemed to answer he asked "So now what? You can't search the whole city for him", and with a wanton gaze at Max he added, "that'll take all night. He'll show up eventually. Who knows, maybe he just need a little time for himself." 

"Yeah, maybe. But he would never leave without telling us where he's going. It ought to be something important. And we can't just sit around waiting for him to show up. We need to look for him", Max said reluctantly – noticing the wanton gaze from Logan. Even though she wanted nothing but jump his bones right away she had to focus on Joshua. And the man that Logan was – all responsible and good and caring – he would understand. 

"So where to start then Max? This is a big city", Logan asked knowing that it's not the time for passion and lust. He didn't want to talk her out of finding Joshua only because his pants were too tight. So he figured he'll support them to find Joshua – 3 can cover more ground than 2. 

"I think we start at fathers house and see if we find any lead to where he might have headed", Alec stated and made it's way out of the penthouse not even bothering to let Logan and Max come up with another idea.

Logan got up from his chair and walked over to Max who still leaned on his desk. "Let's go then. We have no time to loose", he said with an intense gaze into her chocolate eyes, only to add, "and you know: we got all the time in the world." With that he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and headed out of the penthouse himself. **_//We have no time to loose. And we have all time in the world. God knows what he meant by that. Those folks at Manticore sure thought us a lot - but not how to understand a horny guys mind.// _**Max sight and walked out to follow the guys to fathers or Joshuas house.

Once there they split up and searched every room. Alec went to the basement where he found dozens of pictures of Annie. Max covered the living room, the hallway and the small kitchen, where she found several sketches of Annie. Logan went to the other spare rooms and the bathroom. Nothing in the spare rooms upstairs and the bathroom looked normal too. But he decided to go through the medicine cabinet. He raised his eye brows. Aftershave, perfume and, well yeah, condoms. **_//What the hell is he doing with condoms??// _**He asked himself. Then Max entered the bathroom with Alec. "Nothing here", Max said. "Nothing here as well", Alec reported. 

"What the hell is he doing with condoms??" Logan asked, this time out loud. Alec and Max looked at each other in shock. Logan looked at them not knowing what was going on there. "What?" he requested.

"Annie!!", Alec and Max shouted out in one voice.

"What?? Annie?? What are you talking about? Who is Annie? And what the hell is he doing with condoms??", Logan exploded in questions.

"Well Annie is kind of his love interest. She's blind and had dinner with him once – or maybe twice. And I don't know what the hell he wants with those condoms" Max tried to explain to Logan but she wasn't sure if she knew how to explain everything. God she didn't even know if she wanted to be able to explain everything. 

"So I guess we find him there then. But I'm sure that I don't want to go there", Alec finished. Now they all stood there. Each lost in thoughts. First they all had a wondering expression on their faces, but at the end there was a round of "Oh my gods", "Yuks", "No ways" and "I don't want to imagines". They looked at each other and without saying a word they knew they had to be sure if he was there. Just to be on the safe side. He might be somewhere else. But now that was the only clue they had and they had to follow it – if they liked it or not. 

Once at Annie's place they got out of Logan's car and hesitantly made their way to the front door. They rang the bell and each was careful to keeps their eyes on their feet. **_//I'm already screwed up enough the way I am. I don't need to see a dog boy making hot doggy love to a blind woman while the real dog is watching//_** Alec thought while waiting for the door to be opened. **_//God, an hour ago I was so turned on. Right now sex is the really last, very last thing on my mind// _**Max thought trying not to imagine the sight. **_//God, an hour ago I was so turned on. Right now sex is the really last, very last thing on my mind// _**Logan too thought having to think about the dinner Joshua once cooked for them – "little hot dogs"- and had to shake his head to get the pictures out that were building in front of his eyes. 

After a while the door opened and "a quite out of breath" Annie stood in the door. "Hello, who's this?" she asked. The three of them looked at each other in shock. Alec recovered first, "Hey Annie this is Alec, a friend of Joshuas. Those are Joshuas friends Max and Logan. We just wondered if you happened to **_see_** Joshua around today...eh, sorry I mean....was Josh around here today.....maybe??" Alec stuttered. Just then Joshua appeared in the door. His shirt half open. "Hey there Alec, Logan, little fella'. What's up??" he asked slightly embarrassed. 

"Nothing. We just wondered where you were. But I guess that now we know that we ....ahm....should just go. We were just worried about you. So take care.....you two. And good night big fella'", Max said and turned around to leave. 

"Yeah, take care. We see each other around", Logan waved and turned to follow Max to the car. Before Alec could say his good byes and run Joshua asked Annie to wait for him inside and stepped outside on the porch to talk to Alec about "some technical stuff". 

********

Logan jumped into the driver seat and Max sat next to him staring out the window in disbelief. "That was weird", Logan said sitting there looking at Max. "Hell yeah. I mean I wished him a normal life and all. I hoped that one day he won't be considered and seen as the dogboy he is. But hell I sure didn't want to be part of that party tonight", Max said shaking her head. 

"Let's forget about it and head home", Logan stated starting the engine and sped off. 

******

**__**

//Just great. You go running from this place and I'm stuck here with a gigantic dogboy asking for sex advice// Alec thought when he saw Max and Logan take off and heard Joshua babble something about romance and where one thing lead to another and ............

*******

Back at the penthouse Max went straight to the couch and plopped down on it all stretched out. Logan went to the kitchen. They normally just drank wine but today something stronger was needed. He poured them two glasses of whiskey and joined Max on the couch. They drank and tried to forget about the events of the last 2 hours. "How much time left", Logan asked once he could get rid of the pictures in his head for good. "1 hour and 45 minutes", Max replied, not having been so successful to vanish the pictures in her head. 

"Well, then we shouldn't be wasting any time", Logan said and took the glass out of her hand and put it with his on the couch table. Then he took her face in his hands. "Finally", he whispered and kissed her. Max didn't respond at first but as he asked access to her mouth with his tongue she relaxed and opened for him. They were dueling tongues for minutes before Logans hands found their way under Max shirt. He loved her soft skin, loved to touch her and hear her little moans when his hand just brushed lightly past her breasts. She was working on his shirt and managed to unbutton it quickly. She slid it off his shoulders but didn't want to break that passionate kiss to finally explore his muscular chest. 

After minutes of hot kissing and hands roaming Logan decided it was time that she lost her shirt too. He broke the kiss and focused on taking her shirt off. But she got off the couch before he could do so and shouted, "Oh my god Logan. I will never be able to call him big fella' anymore without picturing him.....oh my god...". She made her way to the kitchen and returned with the whiskey bottle. She poured the two glasses and took a gulp and slumped down next to Logan on the couch. He just looked at her wondering where the hell that came from. **_//We're about to have sex and she thinks of Joshua??!!//._**

"I'm sorry Logan. It's just I can't get those images out of my head. Joshusa, Annie and.....god. Sorry. But I can't do that now. I just want our first time to be just you and me....ahm.....not that I want it any other way in the future. Don't get me wrong. But this is just too much right now. Can't we just sit here and talk and drink??", Max asked with an apologizing smile.

Logan sight and came to the conclusion that after this he'll probably end up thinking something, he'd rather not want to think about at their first time. "It's okay Max. I totally understand. And as I mentioned earlier – way earlier – we have all the time in the world". So he took is glass and said his cheers. 

******

After an hour they managed to drink the whole bottle of whiskey while talking about tonight's events. They joked and laughed their butts off. And after a while they figured that Joshua had a right to lead a normal – or at least for him normal – life. And who are they to judge him. After all, if two people are in love it doesn't matter what gender, what color, what age or what "race" they are. Love is love. They decided to be happy for them and broke down into another round of laughter considering Alec having to give Joshua some advice when it comes to sex. 

They drank and laughed and talked. They felt easy and happy and pretty drunk but they were happy to finally accept Joshuas love life and were glad to get the pictures out of their minds. They started kissing. Slow and teasing at first while Logan tickled Max. But the kiss soon grew more passionate. 

Logan finally got her tank top off her and she did the same with his shirt just like before. He gazed down at her and finally was able to do what he so longed to do all night, maybe all the time they knew each other. He kissed his way from her neck down to her collarbone and then down to her breasts. He caressed one with his hand teasing the already hard nipples. With his mouth he feverishly took the other nipple and sucked hard on it. Max held her breath. It felt amazing, she needed more. She arched up against his mouth letting out little screams every time he bit down and soft moans when he made it better with his tongue. 

Maybe it was the dancing. Maybe it was the making out in the elevator. Maybe it was the whiskey. Maybe it was the talk and the laughter they shared before. Maybe it was all of that together or maybe it was just him. But she never felt that good, that relaxed and lightheaded in her life. She never felt so much herself – even though she never knew who she really was. But right now everything seemed so easy, so natural and so meant to be. She was happy. She was content. She felt save and loved.

She could have cried if there wasn't that sexy hunk sucking on her breast and fumbling on her zipper. He kissed down her stomach and all thoughts fled her mind in an instant. She could feel him hard against her thigh and could feel that her pants were being slid down. That was all she was aware of until it stopped....**_//Oh, god please don't. Why the hell does he stop// _**she thought as he slid the pants back up her thighs. 

"Why the hell do you stop?", she practically yelled at him. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was panting. Sweat covered his face and chest. She didn't know what the hell happened. She leaned up on her elbows and then she heard it herself. The pager. Time was up. 

"Well, what are 17 hours if we have the rest of our lives, right?" Logan said breathing hard but with a dumb grin on his face.

"Yeah, and why the hell are you grinning at that??", Max wanted to know not knowing what there is to grin about. 

"Well, I would have been concerned if nothing had interrupted us. That's us Max. And after all our worries that everything will change once we try to move a step further we are here on that couch. Ready to go and find out that pretty much nothing changed at all. Besides the fact that we don't have to do the dancing around each other for month again till we get another chance and not take it", he said still grinning.

"Right. You're right", Max said now smiling herself. "17 hours seem to be a long time considering the state we're in now. But this pent up energies will certainly contribute to the party we're having tomorrow night. And I'll take care of it that nothing will interrupt us then." She said getting up and putting her tank top back on. "So I get my horny ass back home. I'll see you tomorrow night.....and keep your hands off yourself....I will be able to tell the difference."

With that she grabbed her jacket, leaned down to kiss him passionately one last time and headed out the door letting him not doubt her words and leaving him full of anticipation for the next evening to **_COME._**

**__**

AN: Sorry guys. I don't know where that came from. Blame it on my wicked and very twisted mind. I know it's not that good. As a matter of fact I didn't know if I should have posted that. But I did it anyway. Hope you'll be gentle with me. But remember "I wanted to create a fun fic", and remember that I'm a big tease. And how much fun would it be if they would just get it on in Chapter one. Dark Angel is about episodes. So is this. Thanks. And please R+R. Hope it works with the not login in part. Now you know why I'm proud to be a freak. 


	4. The third attempt

Limited time

__

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I know I tease. And I continue to do so. Sorry this Chapter took a little longer. I had to wait to be inspired. So here goes Chapter 4 – and yeah as you can guess – it is not called "Finally archived". It is called:

Chapter 4: The third attempt

At Jam Pony OC was crying, screaming and shaking with laughter. "Da doggy-boy banging the gong", she burst. "And I thought I've seen it all. So what about you and roller-boy? Finally gotten ya freaks on?" OC asked when finally recovered.

"First of all. Don't call him roller-boy. He got his legs back. And second: no we did not get 'our freaks on'. When we finally got there Alec interrupted and we had to go 'save' Joshua. When we finally figured out that there is nothing to save we got back to Logans place but when we finally got there again I couldn't get Joshua out of my head. Then when we finally got there at last my pager went of. So we had to part to take cold showers, get no sleep at all and being all grumpy today. That answers all ya questions boo?" Max finally finished her story.

"Damn girl. You two have issues. But you got lots more of those pills, aiight? So just go there tonight and jump his bones boo", OC solved the problem and grinned. 

"Yeah, but as much as I'd love to. Remember? It's George W. Bush's birthday today. So Normal is throwing a little patriotic, old-fashioned, clean fun, totally stupid and unavoidable no "No's" accepted if you want to wake up in the morning with a job Party", Max reminded Cindy and they both rolled their eyes and groaned frustrated. "But there's always later Max. Just bail out early and go to jump the man then."

"Maybe. But we wanted our first time together to be kinda special. Ya know all romantic with candle light dinner and music. I don't just wanne go over there late at night and nail him." Max explained slightly wondering if that was right. All through the day she felt tempted to drive up to Logans place and just get it on. She almost felt like she was in heat. Only this time she just wanted to jump one guy, her guy. Just Logan. 

"Earth to Max" Cindy interrupted her wondering. "Just invite him to the party. We have food, candles and music. You can eat, talk and dance and then go home to let him rock your world." **_//God I'm good today. Don't I have the answer to all questions//_** OC thought very pleased with herself. 

"Bip, bip, bip Missies. Get your totally useless butts in gear. You have lots of packages to deliver and then get all cleaned up for our little bash tonight" Normal yelled from behind the counter. 

They muttered something and reluctantly got up grabbed a package (one wonders why they always take one package at a time, huh?) and swung their "totally useless butts" on the bike without even looking at the address to know where to head to. 

**__**

//Get all cleaned up. Little bash. God why do we call this guy Normal. Little bash? He's definitely not normal. Fuck George W. Bush. Like I had nothing better to do. Maybe I really should invite Logan. We almost did it twice without the candles and music. He didn't seem to mind. And hell neither did I. Can't force romance. I'll just ask him// Max thought while riding her bicycle. She turned around **_//Fuck the package// _**and headed for Logans place.

"Knock, knock. Anybody home?" Max yelled searching the place for Logan. Instead of the computer room where he usually was to be found she found him in the living room playing blocks with his niece Britney (AN: sick parents for naming their kid like that!!). 

"Hey there", Logan said with a loving smile on his face and eyes full of lust. "What brings you over in bright daylight?"

**__**

//You. Lust. Sex.// Max thought. "Ahm, hey there you two. Are you playing nice?" Max said a little distracted by the sight of Logan and her immediate response to it.

"Maaaaax", Britney screamed and launched herself in Max spread arms. "Hey kiddie. Can you borrow me your uncle Logan for a second?" Max asked while putting Britney back to the floor. "Only if you play with us." Britney said and patted her hand on the spot on the floor next to her. Having no choice Max said down and started to play. "So how are you doing Logan?"

**__**

//Other then that my pants are on fire I'm just really fine Max// "Well given the givens", Logan said glancing down on his pants, "I'm up and running. So what did you want to talk about?"

Max glanced down at Logans pants too **_//Forget the talking sexy. Rip my cloth off and take me hard. Here and now.//_** "Well, I just wanted to tell you about the party Normal is giving tonight. I really need to go there or he's going to fire me. So that means I can't come over tonight. But if you want to you can come. But only if you want to. Maybe we can bail early and get back here and....", Max looked at Britney, "ahm....talk."

"I would love to come Max. But only if you promise me that we "talk" a lot after the party" Logan said not even bothering to take his eyes off her breasts. 

"I promise Logan", she said with a seductive grin he wasn't able to see, "We really, really need to _talk_. I've never wanted to talk so much in my life."

"You can talk right now. Just stay here and play some more and talk to uncle Logan", Britney stated. At that Max and Logan had to laugh. "Sweetie, Max and I really want to play a lot. But you know Max has a job and we **_//desperately// _**need to talk about grown up stuff", Logan said to Britney but still looking at Max chest. 

"That's right. I really need to go. You know I have a lot of packages to deliver and I have to get all cleaned up for the little bash tonight. So I pick you up at around 7, k?" Max said getting up kissing Britney on her head and headed for the exit. "Wait Max" Logan yelled and got up to catch up with her. She turned around and looked at him with raised eyebrows. With a husky voice he asked "Will I be able to kiss you hello when you come?"

Max smiled needing to touch him so bad right now. "No. Otherwise we will never make it to the party. First kiss is at eight. We can leave at ten and still have four hours to **_talk_**." Max said turned around and left.

***********

Jam Pony: 7:35

Logan and Max stood at the makeshift bar and munched on some baby sandwiches with little US-flags poked in while waiting for Sketchy to finally get their drinks ready. Original Cindy discussed with Normal his choice of music. Country and Western occasionally interrupted by some heavy marching tunes. "Normal, if you keep playing this music nobody is going to dance, let alone enjoy themselves. Instead they raid Sketchy on the bar and knock themselves out. Original Cindy don't think your up for that yet, aiight?" Cindy threatened Normal who then gave her permission to chance the music. But only if it's no, as he put it "freaking, no brainer noise you morons always listen to". Agreed with that the room filled with some not too noisy pre pulse tunes. (Figure it was some soundtrack from a pre-pulse TV-Show).

"What time is it Max?" Logan asked for about the fifteenth time since arriving 15 minutes ago.

"It's 7:45 Logan. And stop asking me you have your own watch. Relax and try to enjoy yourself – if that is possible with all those larger than life images of Bush jr." Max said smiling at Logans impatience. She also looked forward to touch Logan. **_//But it's not all about sex. We can have fun at a party without thinking about ripping cloth, and hot kissing and hard pressing.....oh god girl you're just about to loose it. Relax. 12 more minutes to go. ....oh god I sooooooo sooooo need him now// _**

"Relax yourself Max", Logan teased seeing her flushed cheeks and her eyes focusing on his lips. He gave her a grin and turned to greet Alec.

"Hey Alec. How are you doin'?" Logan asked.

"Fuck yourself Logan" Alec spat. Logan and Max looked at him and questioningly raised their eyebrows. "What??"

"You left me the other night at Annie's house. Not only did I have to walk back all the way home. I had to spent 1 hour having a sex talk with doggy boy. And let me tell you. This didn't do miracles for my love life. He so has no idea about sex. And I sure as hell didn't ask to be the one to fill him in. Especially knowing that he's going to try it out once I'm gone." Alec whined angrily. 

Max and Logan really had to fight not to burst into laughter. Alec really seemed to be pissed. They sure didn't wanted to have that sex talk with Joshua themselves. So they just said their quick sorry's and Max had to promise to go there the next day to check if everything worked alright and if there is anything else to clarify. 

Then Max pager went off. It's been 1 hour and 15 minutes ago since Max took the pill. Max and Logan decided that those 15 minutes extra are necessary, just to be on the save side. Alec was just in the middle of telling his story about what happened on his way home from Joshuas the other night. The pager beeped and Max turned it off looking up to Logan but then tried to focus on Alec's story. No need to piss him off even more. But that was a hard task to do since Alec was standing between her and Logan. She didn't want to jump him but at least lean in to him and wait till Alec finished his story about some gang and a prostitute. 

Logan was standing there staring at Max and sometimes nodding to Alec and made some aha, hmm sounds so Alec wouldn't notice that he wasn't listening at all. He stood there waiting and waiting. But then it was to much. Just as Alec came to the climax of his story saying ".....and the next thing I know, that huge black guy......", Logan couldn't wait any longer. He put his glass on the counter of the bar and stepped around Alec to pull the surprised Max into his arms and kiss her passionately. 

Max wanted to protest. She never had a thing for showing affection open in public. But when Logans tongue invaded her mouth she lost all her capability to think and participated eagerly. She swung her arms around his neck and with a desperate moan deepened the kiss pressing closely to Logan. His hands moved, from the back of her neck, up and down her back and came to rest on her hips pressing her even closer so she could feel his desire for her.

Alec just rolled his eyes muttered something that Logan and Max didn't even notice and joined Sketchy behind the bar to mix something stronger. 

"Hey, hey, hey. This isn't some kind of swinger club. If you idiots actually had a purpose in life and a justification to live you wouldn't have to spent your time even thinking about reproducing yourself and filling this already fucked up world with even more lazy, useless, brainless and idiotic morons", Normal yelled disgusted with the way Max and Logan almost ripped their cloth off in front of the bar counter. 

Max and Logan didn't hear a single word Normal practically yelled in their ears. They were lost in their own world. Lost to the sensation and filled with desire and want. Then Logan felt something rip on his shoulder and he broke the kiss to see what it was. He looked up and saw Normal. He was all red in the face, foam built around his mouth and he jumped up and down like a cartoon figure on ecstasy. (AN: please try to picture that – I threw myself away).

Max opened her eyes still clung on Logans shoulder and saw that the whole place was looking at her and Logan. She was about to blush but then caught sight of the still bouncing and yelling Normal. One look at Logan and the rest of the gang and everybody broke out in wild laughter. What a sight Normal was. He was still yelling unnoticeable insults and didn't seem to calm down any time soon.

So Max leaned over and grabbed some of the strong stuff Alec had mixed and stepped over to Normal and handed him the glass. "Calm down Normal. We don't really like you but we don't want to see you dying of a heart attack on your idols birthday. Hey Normal. Calm down. We're really, really sorry. Won't happen again. Here have a drink." Max said smiling and lifted her glass. "To George W. Bush. A great man and a great leader. Cheers, peeps." Max said waving her glass in the air. 

At that Normal calmed a little and raised his glass to honor his hero. The whole crowed cheered and Max went back to stand next to Logan. "I guess I'll still have a job in the morning. What do you think?" She said raising her glass. 

Logan smiled at her lifted his own glass and said, "Well maybe – just maybe – we can keep our hands to ourselves while we're at the party. There's always later."

Max punched him lightly on his shoulder. "I will certainly not keep my hands to myself and so shouldn't you. But I think – as hard as it is – we can manage to keep our lips apart for another hour or so." Max said snuggling against him. Logan laughed and swung one arm around her and ordered another round of drinks for him, Max, OC and Normal.

*************

After 1 ½ hours of drinking, talking and eating, occasionally sharing a slow dance and a hidden kiss Logan and Max decided that it is about time to go home – fast. So they said their quick good-bye's to the gang and a quick apology to Normal who assured her to throw her out if she doesn't get her ass to work on time and then they made their way to Logans car. 

They shared a deep kiss in the parking lot before driving off quickly to Logans penthouse. 

There was a huge line at the checkpoint to Logans sector. The sector cops had been alarmed that some gang had scheduled a weapon transfer that night so they were going through every car thoroughly. "Great, just what we needed now", Logan sight in desperation. 

"Let me see what I can do", Max said and hopped out of the car. She walked a few steps closer to the checkpoint so those cops could hear her and yelled "Jam Pony messenger. Can I get through. People have to make a living and I don't have all night." The sector cop approached her and looked first at her ID then into her face. "You wait. Just as everybody else. Got that missy?" With that he walked back letting Max stand there in the dark trying to keep herself from hunting that guy down.

"No luck?" Logan asked once Max hopped back in the car. "Nope, and you might as well turn the engine off. There's a whole convoy of mini vans in front of the checkpoint. That'll take a while", Max sight frustrated throwing the door shut. 

After a while of talking about how unfair life was to them and how little time they had left, the car in front of them started the engine. "Hey we're moving", Logan said starting his car. But they only got forward a few inches. Then it stopped again. Logan let out a frustrated breath and turned the engine off again. "Great. If we keep moving with that speed we never make it home on time."

Max grinned seductively and scooped a little closer to Logan. "Look sexy. We just made it a few inches forward. But enough to get away from under the light pole. We might as well gonna use the time here in the dark." Without letting him answer she pressed her lips against his and immediately forced access to his mouth with her tongue hard on his closed lips. 

Logan hesitated at first but as Max pressed her body harder against him he groaned loud and opened his mouth to let her in. After a few minutes of kissing he grabbed her hips and pulled Max onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest against his. They kissed passionately, hands exploring the parts of their bodies that revealed naked skin. Max turned so she could straddle his lap taking her jacket off in the process. Before turning back to kissing she wanted to rid him of his jacket also. But being still in the drivers seat with Max straddled on his lap he had to lean forward quite a bit to get it off. That simple movement brought his aching erection in direct contact with Max tripping center. 

They both gasped at that contact and Max pressed Logan back into the seat and ground her hips hard against him. Logan couldn't take it anymore. He shoved Max shirt up to play with her breasts. He teased her nipples and tried to reach them with his mouth. But due to lack of space he couldn't quite manage that and instead turned to nibble on her neck while his hands were eagerly working on her pants. He had no idea how to take them off or even slide them down a bit considering the position she was in but he couldn't help himself he had to have her now. 

While Logan was busy on her neck and her pants Max managed to unbutton his shirt thanking the blue lady that he didn't choose to wear a turtleneck today. She finally got it unbuttoned and played with his nipples and explored his firm muscles and his well defined six-packed stomach. He drew in his breath sharply as her hands moved further downwards. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and kissed her hard and hungry reveling in the short, breathless moans he got from her in return. 

She managed to unzip his pants slid one hand in to finally feel him and tease his arousal. She moved her hands up and down his shaft and was pleased to hear him calling her name in desperation and feel the first drops of liquid on it's head. **_//God he's soo big and oh so ready// _**were Max last thoughts before he decided that now it was her time to scream as he lowered his hands to slide it into her very tight pants. **_//Not a lot of space to actually move in there// _**he thought but finally managed to slide his hands into her panties and into her hot and wet core. **_//God she's so ready for me. So tight and wet. I need to have her right now//. _**Logan thought as Max gasped and reflexively moved up to get away from the sweet torture only to slam down hard against his hands. She yelled out his name and tightened her grip around his dick. 

"Ohhh, uh, Max.....oh, god. Max. I can't see a way ....uhh damn ....to get your .....god....oh...pants off. Guess ....Jesus....wow...you have to move over", Logan stuttered trying to grab her wrist to remove her hand from his member. Max removed her hand only to hold on to his shoulder and slam down on his hand again and again. She couldn't possibly stop now. Even though she wanted to feel him inside her there was no way in the world to have him stop this. Never. 

Logan felt her urge and as much as he wanted to slide his hands back out of her pants and rid her off them he knew she'll probably kill him for that. So he slid a third finger inside her and increased pressure to her clit with his palm. There was not a lot of space to move his thump up. Improvisation is everything he thought while increasing his speed and capture her mouth with his again. Max was in ecstasy. She was lost in the moment, lost in Logan. 

Just as she felt her climax built – she was soooo close – they were suddenly snapped out of their actions by a flashlight pointing at them. They looked up in confusion. Where were they. Then it dawned them that they were still at the checkpoint. Max turned her head right and saw a sector cop with a flashlight right next to the drivers seat window. Logan looked over Max' shoulder and saw that there were no cars in front of them anymore and that they were about 200 yards away from the checkpoint – with no other car in between. He turned his head left to the window and also looked into the face of the sector cop.

"Well, well, well. What do we got here. Couldn't stay put here and wait for an hour without calling yourself a hooker over to help pass the time, ha Mister?" the sector cop dryly stated.

"It's not like that. She's my girlfriend and well, ha ya know, just couldn't wait to get home. Sorry. But we move right away officer", Logan said blushing lightly while removing his hands out of Max' pants. 

"Yeah, whatever. Zip up and get out off the car. The car is confiscated and you and your little hooker friend go straight to jail. Come on get movin'." The sector cop yelled waving his gun around. 

"Jail? Come on. I already explained. She's my girlfriend not a hooker, we were just fooling around till the traffic starts moving again. Come on. What could you put us in jail for?" Logan explained getting zipped up and out of the car with Max following. She would have probably knocked that cop out if she weren't still a little shaky and speechless from the things that just happened in the car.

"What I put you in jail for? How about prostitution, exhibitionism, disturbing public behavior. Want me to go on? You better shut up and get you asses moving." The sector cop barked and led them to jail.

********

Thrown in jail was bad. But at least Max and Logan had cells next to each other. They called Bling and told him to get over there immediately and bring 5000 with him. That done they sat on the little benches and held hands through the bars. 

"We really screwed that up, huh?" Logan asked squeezing her hand. 

"Could be worse. At least we're here together", Max said smiling weakly.

"You know Max there is an old saying. – the best things come to those who wait – I don't mean to say that I want to wait, but still. We have 2 ½ hours left. Maybe not enough but it's a start."

"Yeah. Let's just hope that Bling gets over here in time", Max said looking over at the cop on the desk who talked busily on the phone. Then the cop got up grabbing his gun and quickly headed out of the door. Max and Logan watched in confusion and waited 15 minutes waiting for another guy to come in. But nothing.

Logan got up and stuck both hands through the bars. "Come on Max. It's not the most romantic place to fool around but hey, at least we have our grand kids some funny stories to tell." Logan said motioning Max to get up and come closer.

Max rose to her feet and got closer to him. "I can't believe you suggest to make out while we have bars in between us." Max said getting as close to him as she could.

"Well baby, just consider it my bar-code", Logan said with a grin and captured her mouth with a passionate kiss.

__

AN: There you go. They almost got there. And before you call me a big tease again. Imagine how hot and heavy they will get it on once they are not interrupted. I just hope I can pull it of now that I promised you hardcore smut. But I try. Please R+R and tell me how much more of that you can take. And Sibleius, I want a ridiculous long review. Remember. We got a deal. Take care for now. Hope I somehow inspired you to write some more M/L smut. Need ideas. E-mail me. I got tons of them and so little time.


	5. Another attempt!

Limited time

Chapter 5:

__

AN: Hey shippers. Here goes another chapter. Check it out and review. Figured you could take some more teasing. Tell me if I'm wrong. So hold on – here it comes. Sorry if it's not all that good and has some bad grammar and spelling mistakes. It's midnight and I only have a 45 minute break before I have to go back to work. But I got some e-mails complaining were the next chapter is. So I figured I use those 45 minutes to come up with something. Let's see were it goes. I'm as surprised as you. Btw, I have to go back to work, so I will not write a smut chapter here and now – who would be able to concentrate if you have a naked Logan in your mind right. Great. Now that I say it I might just have that in mind for the rest of the night. So here it comes. Enjoy it and please, please, please review. If you have any suggestions tell me. The next chapter is not written yet – hell it's not even in my crazy little mind yet. 

Chapter 5: Another attempt??!!

"Hey, hey lovebirds. Didn't exactly THAT got you in here in the first place?" Bling arrived and couldn't hide his amusement. Max and Logan broke contact and were relieved that he finally came.

"That was about time Bling. What took you so long? We're waiting for 1 ½ hours in here", Logan barked impatiently while buttoning his shirt. Max checked if her cloth was all back in place and stood on the door of the cell waiting to finally get out.

The officer slowly walked to the desk and looked for the keys. Then he slowly walked to Logans cell and opened it. He then walked ever so slow over to where Max was standing. "Could you hurry up?" Max spat. Finally out Logan grabbed her hand and they sped away patting Bling on the shoulder and said quick thanks on their run out. They hopped in the car and sped off to Logans place. 

*********

"How much time left?" Logan asked as they entered the penthouse. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled Max into his bedroom. Max checked her pager and frowned. "Not enough. Far not enough", Max said showing him the pager while Logan pulled her on the bed. 

"Damn. 25 minutes", he thought for a second and grinned. "I can do that", he said and kissed her passionately while working on her shirt. But Max interrupted him.

"Maybe. But I can't. Logan I really don't mind if our first time is not slow and romantic. But I really don't want it to be 20 minutes humping and pumping and then go home. You understand that, right?" Max said breaking the kiss and putting her hands on his chest to stop him from going any further. 

"I know. You're right", Logan said taking his hands off her and laying down on the bed. "But we still have 20 minutes." He said and spread his arms. Max grinned and settled down next to him, "Evidently. So what are we gonna do?" Max whispered while turning around to caress his naked chest and kiss his neck. 

"How about that?" Logan said with a husky voice and rolled Max on her back while he moved on top. He gazed down into her beautiful eyes. He stroke her hair out of her face and softly touched her cheek. "You are so beautiful Max. I love you so much. Even 6 hours wouldn't be enough to show you just how much I love you."

With that he lowered his head and kissed her. It was a soft and slow kiss. Full of emotions and love. She was softly caressing his back and he played with her hair. They were continuing to softly kiss till the pager went of. Reluctantly they broke the kiss and gazed each other in the eyes. They lay like that for 1 more minute until Max got up. 

"I just hate that virus bitch", Max sadly said. "And I hate that cure as well."

"I know Max. But we're gonna beat this. I know it." Logan said getting up as well. He moved past her to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "How about a sandwich? I'm kinda hungry."

"Why not. That's pretty much everything we can share right now", she said and hopped on the counter to watch him prepare their late night snack. "You know Logan. Maybe we should go and see that lab geek tomorrow. Maybe he already found something new on that temporary cure. Because this is really insane. The entire universe seems to know when we have our 6 hours. And everybody is just so determined to not let us enjoy our limited time."

"Yeah, a temporary cure would make our screwed up life a little easier. Why don't we go there during your lunch break tomorrow?", Logan suggested and Max nodded while eating her sandwich.

********

"Maybe it is just not meant to be", Max said to a laughing Original Cindy after telling her the story from last night.

"No, no. Don't blame the universe or the circumstances, boo. If you and your hotboy could have kept your hands to yourselves then you would have made it to his place and could have shared at least 4 hours making hot monkey love. But no. You had to jump his bones in front of a sector checkpoint. Suga, it's all on you." OC finished.

"Yeah. You're right. But still this is not fair. That's why Logan and I are gonna go to that lab geek to see if there's a chance for a temporary cure. Wish us luck. Gotta jet. Later." Max said and rushed out of Jam Pony's to ride to the lab geek. 

************

"Max. Logan. Nice to see you. So, do you enjoy your virus free time?" the lab geek asked as he came into the office. They shook hands and he sat on the edge of the desk with Max and Logan seated in front of him. "So what can I do for you today?"

"We just wanted to see if there is any progress on the temporary cure." Logan explained and he and Max looked at the geek intensely. 

"Well. Yes and no. Depends on", the geek replied.

"What do you mean. Depending on what?" Max asked confused.

"Well. I've run some tests. And they promised to work. But I can't say for sure. I would have to run some more tests. But you know. Those tests are very, very expensive." The geek answered.

"How much?" Logan asked and knew that if it was more than 5000 $ then he couldn't pay.

"Well, as I said. Those tests are very expensive. I can't put an exact figure on just how much they will cost but I it'll be something around 25.000 $. A little more or less."

"25.000 $????" Max and Logan said out of one mouth. How in the world could they come up with so much dough.

"Well, okay. And if we bring you the money. How fast will the cure be ready?" Logan asked and got a confused glance from Max. How could he actually consider to throw so much money down that geeks throat. Max rather wanted to break him some bones till he finished the cure now and for free.

"Well. If you bring me the money it'll take probably another week or so till I've finished – but I can't promise you that it'll work", the geek stated already picturing himself counting the money. 

"Okay then. We bring you the money in a couple of days. Come on Max." Logan said, shook the geeks hand and left the office. Max followed still wondering where Logan wanted to get so much money from.

"So where the hell do you want to get 25.000 $ from, huh? You have nothing left to sell and I don't believe you have that much money laying around in your penthouse" Max asked once they were outside at the parking lot.

"Look Max. We have done so many good things for other people. And now it is time to do something for us, no matter what it takes. So where do you think we can find 25 grand??" Logan asked smiling.

"Logan Cale. You don't suggest that we're gonna steal the money, do you?" Max asked teasingly and came dangerously close to Logan. He swallowed hard and backed off a little. He wasn't really sure about the stealing part, but after seeing Max' look in her eyes and with her walking close to him with swaying hips he was oh so sure about it. Steal that god damn money and get busy.

"I've never been so god damn sure about anything in my life", he answered huskily and took another step backwards till he was pinned on his car and Max so dangerously close to him. "Max. Back off. I'll pick you up at 10. In the meantime I going to look for someone with that much money laying around." He said and Max backed up satisfied with her effect on Logan and the fact that he would betray his own principles to be able to touch her. She hopped on her bike and went back to work.

********

"And this rotten warehouse has 25 grand in the safe? Are you sure?" Max asked as they approached an old and far off warehouse.

"It says so in the files. That guy who owns the place, G. Berman, is a corrupt and criminal mogul of some kind of media company who would print or show pretty much every shit if paid enough money for it. So of course he doesn't want anybody to know about his wealth and stores it here till he finds a way to wash it clean. So I'd say there is a hell of a lot more in there than 25.000 $ considering the shit they are going to show", Logan finished. He researched well and decided that it even was a good think taking the money. Of course he planned a broadcast about that later, just to justify his actions and to get this Berman freak kicked – once and for all.

"You are still sure about this, Logan?", Max asked needing one last confirmation before going in.

"Yes Max. I already told you about a million times. Stop asking me that. Let's go in. There shouldn't be a lot of security at this time at night. So did you take the pill? I wouldn't want to run into you in case we have to make a quick escape", Logan asked.

"Yes Logan. About an hour ago. Are your ready?", Max said and prepared to pick the lock on the back door of the warehouse.

Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He kissed her feverishly on her lips letting his tongue explore her mouth once again. After a minute he stopped and let go of her. Max was confused and looked at him. "For luck", Logan just whispered and Max got back to her action of picking the lock, still a little shaky from that amazing and hot kiss they just shared.

They made their way in and quickly found the safe. Max knelt down in front of it and carefully listened for the little click sounds as she searched for the right code to open it. 

"Got it", she said after only 1 minutes. She opened the safe and Logan knelt behind her. The safe was packed with money. "Wow. That must be more than 500.000 $ in cash", Max said after quickly scanning the load of money in the safe. "So how much do we need?", she asked Logan. Sure enough he would just take 25.000 and get out. She on the other hand would take some more. Just in case the cure needed more tests.

"Ahm, how about 50?", Logan asked. Max started to get the money and put it in her backpack. She smiled, even though Logan couldn't see it, but she liked this new Logan. More daring and less concerned about his actions. A combination that truly turned Max on even more – if possible.

She closed the safe again and they both headed for the exit. Looking forward to the 5 hours they had left of the night. Tonight would be the night. Nothing is gonna come between them and hot passionate sex. They both were sure about that. But what was that? (AN: sorry guys).

Max froze on the spot and listened to hear where the sound came from. "Someone is coming in", she said and looked for another exit. Nothing. The footsteps came closer and they looked for a place to hide. Logan found a little storage room and pulled Max inside with him. They closed the door and listened. They heard the voices of two men. One of them gave the security guard the order to stay put in front of the main door and to another to secure the back exit. Then he turned to the other man - who Berman referred to as Josh - and offered him a seat and a drink.

"Great. This takes a little longer I guess", Max said wishing they had been here 5 minutes earlier. 

"Seems to. Can you see anything through that crack in the door?" Logan asked pinned with his back to the wall not able to move. This storage room sure was 

tiny. There was just enough space in for him and Max. **_//Thank god she took that pill. There would have been no way not to touch in here.// _**Logan thought.

"Nope. Nothing. They seem to sit on the other side of the room. Damn. What do we do now? Knock em out and leave?", Max asked. With Logan so close behind her she wanted nothing else than to get out of there. Fast.

"I don't know. But if we knock em out they will check and find out that some money is gone. Then they will find a new place to store it and there's no way then to take them down. And they will never stop to distribute shit. I guess we'll have to wait. I don't think it takes all too long." Logan mused and Max gave in with a loud breath and checked the crack again in search of some face. **_//And here we are again. Saving the world from shit shown on TV. Again doing good things for somebody else. Hell, I don't even have a TV. But if Logan needs to do it then I might as well be able to wait. After all. We got the money. So what the hell.// _**Max thought still not able to see anything.

She checked her pager. 4 hours and 5 minutes. But at least she was here with him. She managed to drop her backpack and leaned back at Logan, unable to twist around and face him. "This room is damn tiny", Max said trying again to move around. "Well", Logan said wrapping his arms around her waist, "it could be worse. You could be stuck here alone and I would be left waiting in the car. At least we're together", he said placing little kisses down her neck. 

Max bent her head to the side giving him more skin to kiss. He kissed his way back up and she twisted her head backwards to reach his mouth. He kissed her passionately and tried to turn her around by twisting her hips. But the place was too tiny. He was pinned against the wall with his back, and Max was pinned against Logan with her back and with her front to the door. If only they could open the door a few inches for her to turn, but that was not even something to consider with two bad guys sitting in front of it.

"Stop twisting my hips Logan. I can't turn around. It's too damn small in here", Max complained while kissing him. She broke the kiss in frustration and leaned back on his broad chest and frowned, "This is just great. We're stuck in here – literally." Logan just kissed her on the back of her head and went back to playing.

His hands traveled down her arms and then back up. He gently pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck while massaging her shoulders. Max closed her eyes and let out a breath of contentment, still leaning into his chest. Max figured they would just kill the time with kissing and caressing but her eyes flew open with surprise and shock when he lowered his hands to cup her breasts. He was still kissing her neck and nibbling at her ear – so lost in the moment and the incredible taste of Max – when he heard her ask what the hell he was doing. 

"Well Max", he answered amused still kissing her neck, "I thought we make the best out of this situation." Thinking he explained everything he had to he let his hands travel further down only to slide up slowly again under her shirt. He softly stroke her stomach and could feel her muscles tighten at his touch. He wanted to move further up but suddenly Max grabbed his wrist and pulled his hands out of her shirt. "Making the best out of it???" Max asked in disbelief. 

"Logan, how can you possibly think about making out here while 2 gangsters siting out there ready to kill us in an instant when they know somebody's here? I figured your mind works slightly different from all the other ordinary male minds, but I guess I was wrong."

"Well I'm sorry Max. It's not that all this is entirely my fault. You're the one who is pressing against me. And it's not my ordinary male's mind. It's just physics. Guys just can't hide it as well as you girls can", Logan stated. Amused but also offensive.

"Anyways. Let's just wait here until they're gone. We have the 25 G and that's all that counts." Max said even though the idea of making out in the storage room while gangsters were siting in front of them was very much turning her on – added to it that Logans erection kept poking her in her lower back it almost made it irresistible not to get it on here and now. **_//But still. Even if we keep on doing this. This place is too "fucking" small.....well....too small to fuck....anyway. The position we're in makes it impossible to do anything about it. ....................................................well, not anything.....................but nooooo. That's not what I wanted our first time to be like. Anal in a storage room. No really not. ................................Wonder if Logan would even be up for it. I can feel that he's up. But would he be up for this.................not saying that I'm up for this.// _** Max thought trying to convince herself that this really wasn't an option – just a possibility – just meant technically. She didn't realize that she was slowly circling her hips against the poking arousal while thinking about the technical details of their position.

Logan felt her hips circle lightly and he swallowed hard. He would certainly not make another move considering how she just barked at him. But if she doesn't stop right now................**_//God help me. Send that damn blood back up in my head instead of down in my soon to explode dick. God damn it Max stop doing that circling. Think......think. Ok. ...............blood, guts, guts spilling out, Alec, Normal, Sketchy............help it already. That doesn't work. Down boy. Come on little Logan listen – down. ..........Oh, I got it. Joshua. Dogboy getting it's freaks on with Annie. Blind Annie. Her dog watching. .....hm, maybe it's a female dog Annie has. Would leave lots of possibilities for Joshua there.....good that's working.... keep on thinking.// _** Logan tried everything to keep his composure and not fall all over Max. After trying everything – the Joshua thing seemed to work – leaving him thinking if he could ever function again. But still. It worked. He wasn't thinking about screwing Max and his arousal took a downward trend. 

While Logan was busy with working on his downward trend, Max noticed that her hips were cycling and while she was fighting her inner self to cut it out already she felt Logans erection fade. **_//What the hell. I'm circling my hips over his stiffy and he goes down???// _**Max wondered feeling a little hurt but still - they were stuck here god knew how long so she just might bring that up. "What's the matter Logan. Lost interest or what happened", Max said while pressing harder against him. Ok, she wanted him to stop given the givens, but she didn't expect that and now she felt challenged. 

"What the hell do you mean?", Logan asked slightly irritated. Wasn't that exactly what she wanted? "You asked me to back off. Now I back off and you're pissed? Talking about weird and twisted and oh so ordinary minds, huh."

Max didn't know what to reply without contradict her earlier speech. "Logan. I didn't ask you to back off because I wasn't in the mood to. I asked you to back off because it's just not the right place and the right time", Max answered trying not to blow him off completely by her irrational behavior and added seductively, "neither we're in a possible position to do anything." That said she leaned closer into him pressing her mid-section so delicately over his.

**__**

//Alert. Alert. Alert.// Logan thought feeling his blood rushing back down again. **_//Did she just invite me do go on. Did she just suggested to .............no. She couldn't have. Did she really want me to take her here and now............anally. ....No. She couldn't have. Or could she???...// _**He thought back and forth until Max interrupted him after feeling his strong evidence of arousal again on her lower back. 

"Well hello Mr. Cale. Now we're talking", Max purred circling her hips hard against his painfully hard cock. She didn't care anymore about what was the right place or the right time. With the life they were leading there would maybe never be the right time or place. She screwed it once by being so damn reasonable. She wouldn't do that mistake again. Even though this was an unusual first time – hell, what was so usual and normal in their day to day life. She figured she just had to go for it – enjoy the moment. Only god knew if there would be another chance just like that. 

After hearing her purring and feeling her circling her hips Logan was lost. That was more than an invitation. It was a statement. A demand. She wanted him to take her and he'd be damned to let that invitation turned down by some rational thoughts. He quickly went back kissing her neck. He slid down her jacket and turned to play with her breasts under her shirt. She twisted her neck to kiss him. He hungry kissed her. A kiss full of urgency. His hands traveled down to undo her jeans button and slowly tear down her zipper. As she didn't protest he kissed her feverishly. **_//No doubt. This was an invitation indeed. She really wants it now// _**he thought. 

But before he could go on any further he had to just get one thing out – just to tease her and let her know that speaking of ordinary minds - they both had them – just ordinary and animalistic minds. "Well Max", he said licking down her neck, "I thought after the experience with Joshua the other day – doggy style was the last thing you'd ever have on your mind." Logan said with a wide grin and let his hands dive into her jeans.

__

AN: Ok. Sorry guys. I have to leave you hanging right here. But I promise it'll go on. Maybe not just the way you expect it to but still. Anyway I gotta blaze now. Hope you all review. That would really keep me going. So I'll post the next Chapter as soon as possible if you want some more. Promise that I will take some more time for the next one to come. And by the way. Hope you all read "The Bet". Finally a very great M/L fic. If you haven't go and do so. It is really fun. Take care.


	6. Busted but almost happy

Limited time

Chapter 6:

__

AN: Hey guys, thanks for the nice reviews. And thanks Sibelius for your nice idea. Hope it works. So sit down and take some time to read it (don't know if it will be short or not). And thank you in advance for your reviews. By the way, this will not gonna be an ..........no.....I'm not gonna tell. You just read it and see for your self. So here goes another chapter, called:

Busted but almost happy:

Max wanted to return a spicy answer to that but was overwhelmed by the sudden sensation that rocked her body. Logan wasn't holding back and going slow – far from that. After diving his hands into her pants he went straight to her most sensitive spot, rubbing and squeezing it. Max was just about to let out a scream of approval and excitement when Logan captured her mouth with his and swallowed her scream. He returned his hands out of her pants and broke the kiss.

"Max", he whispered, "you know that if you do scream like you were just about to they will definitely know someone's in here. So unless you won't trade the screaming for whimpering we might as well stop here." Logan said while softly caressing her belly.

"Sorry", Max replied, "you just have to warn me next time you do something like that. And then I will promise to keep it quiet – well, at least keep it somewhat down."

"Okay", Logan grinned and moved his hands slowly up her shirt, "now, I'm going to take off your shirt and then I will occupy myself with your breasts." He said and started his move. "You're ready for that?"

"Oh yeah", Max purred, "But as I can't unbutton your shirt would you please do that yourself. I want to feel your skin on mine." Max said lifting her arms so he could pull of her shirt. After that he took off his own shirt and after that was done pulled Max hard against his very excited body. Max could feel his muscles on her back and started to circle her hips again against his erection while Logan did what he said. He moved his hands slowly up her taut belly before cupping both of her perfect breasts with his hands. 

He lowered his head and slowly kissed down her neck only to let his tongue slowly slide up again to her earlobe and softly nibbled at it. His hands were equally busy massaging her right breast with his right hand while teasing the nipple of her left one. Max tried not to cry out the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling at his ministrations. But as he asked her in a husky voice to turn around and kiss him and at the same time squeezed both of her nipples with his fingers she let out a low moan and moved her hands from the doorframe where she was holding on. She could not let him have all of the fun here. She wanted to turn him on as much as he turned her on. 

She moved her body - that was pressed hard against his - a little further away and started to work on his button and zipper of his pants. Once she had managed to open both she slid her hands in his pants and before he noticed what she was doing she grabbed his rock hard member firmly. He grasped and squeezed her breasts hard and bit down on her neck thoroughly to suppress the loud moan that was just about to slip his throat. His hands traveled to her hips and pressed her hard against him so she wasn't able to mover her hand anymore. Some more of this and he could not contain the explosion that was building inside him. It's been too long and Max was way too much a turn on to hold out very long if she kept touching him in this way. 

Max heard him plead her name and decided to take some mercy with him. She loosened the grip and softly stroke him up and down. But his jeans were a hindrance and she quickly scooped them down his hips until he stood there behind her with nothing but his jeans and boxers around his ankles. Satisfied with the new arrangement Max took full advantage to have now complete access to his dick and slowly moved her fingers up and down his shaft. She could feel him growing even harder in her hand especially when she once in a while used her fingernails and slowly scrape up and down. She lingered for a moment on his head and could feel the first drops of liquid from which she could tell that he was so close. He let her stroke him for some more seconds before he couldn't take it anymore. He was oh so close and he didn't want to "blow" it. 

He grabbed her wrists firmly and pulled her hands away from him. Then he quickly covered the space in between them so she wouldn't even consider doing that again. "My turn" he said breathlessly while trying to get back some control over his body. Easier said than done cause now his aching erection was pressing hard against her buttocks. Even though that was hard enough he knew that in less than a minute he would have gotten rid of her pants and panties as well and didn't know if he could resist the temptation of just plunging into her and fuck her brains out until she screamed his name – who cared about those gangsters outside. He was about to fuck Max.

Once he was sure that Max hands were securely stored back on the doorframe his hands made their way from her breasts to her hips. He already opened the button and zipper earlier and so he just had to slid those tight pants down her well formed legs. That done he slowly moved his hands up her thighs which caused Max to whimper and press against him harder and leaned her head back against his shoulder in anticipation. 

He took the opportunity and kissed her feverishly. His tongue invaded her mouth with such power and urgency that she could no longer wait. She grabbed his hands and moved them to where she wanted, where she needed to be touched and she returned the kiss just as urgent and eager. He felt her urgency and decided to do some more to enhance it. He stroke her center lightly up and down. Again and again. Until Max pushed her hips forward to meet his hand wanting to increase the pressure. She moaned into his mouth. He slowly inserted one finger and could feel her wet, almost tripping. She was so ready. He slowly started to move inside her always encouraged by Max who rocked her hips hard against his hand and whimpering in his ear even though she felt the need to scream.

He moved his finger faster and inserted a second one. His thump applied low pressure on her clit which send a shock wave through Max whole body. She could feel that she was so close. Just a few more strokes and she would fall over the edge and scatter in millions of pieces. This felt so amazing. Logan felt so amazing. Even though his moves got harder he was still gentle. She knew that this was more than just sex. More than pent up lust and desire. This was a manifestation of their love, a physical expression of their connection, of their respect, faith and trust in one another. Even with dinner, candles, music and rose petals on the bed it couldn't have been more right and perfect than this. This moment full of love and lust. Full of giving and taking. Full of wanting completion but also not wanting to end this sweet torture. She was so close but she wanted more.

She tore his hand away from her and tried to catch her breath to tell him what she needed. "Logan", she said while breathing hard, "as amazing how that feels and as close as I might be – I need to feel you inside me. Please." With that she captured his mouth and let all his doubts if she really wanted it that way vanish. But he still needed one last confirmation even though his dick already nestled between her buttocks and all he needed was to push forward and into her. But he managed not to - only to ask her one last time if she was sure. 

He got no answer from her. Instead she reached in between them and guided his swollen cock slowly inside her. She captured his mouth again even though she feared she might break her neck if she twisted her head even more. But she had the uncontrollable urge to scream out his name and hoped that he could swallow her scream. While he was pushing his whole length inside her they both were really busy swallowing screams and loud moans. Neither of them knew who let them out but that didn't matter. The sensation of finally being joined was overwhelming them both. 

They broke the kiss and Max was throwing her head back against his shoulders as he started to move inside her. Slow and gentle strokes at first. He almost pulled himself out all the way and then slowly slid inside again. They kept up that pace for a couple of minutes only enjoying that amazing feeling of being one. That felt so right and so meant to be. They matched perfectly and all they wanted was to drag this perfect moment out as long as they could. Logan went back to kissing her neck and nibble at her ear frequently biting down as the sensation got too strong. Max held on tight on the doorframe using it to hold herself steady and pushing herself up against his slow thrusts, intensifying the sensation. 

His hands moved to her breast and he squeezed her nipples as he began to move faster in and out of her. Both were panting heavily trying not to be too loud. But they both couldn't suppress low moans and deep growls as they quickened the pace. They both tried to hold out as long as they could. Neither wanting to end this amazing feeling. 

They kept up the pace, fucking for minutes just like that, until Logan felt that he couldn't hold out any longer. So he moved his hands down to slide two fingers insider her and picked up the same pace they held at the rear end. They were slick with sweat and the thrusts became more frantic. They breathed heavily. They were in heaven. He felt her walls contract slightly around his fingers and he withdrew them to grab her hips to dive into her harder and faster. 

As they were both slick with sweat and his hands were wet from her tripping pussy he slid off her hip with both hands and his whole body crushed into hers. As she was so close to reaching a mind blowing orgasm she couldn't react that quick and as Logans body slammed against hers she lost her balance as well and with a loud crush she slammed against the door with Logan behind her. The door crashed and they both landed head first on the floor. 

__

AN: Sorry guys to have you hanging right here. And sorry that it's so short. But honestly. Did you want them to go all the way in such an unromantic way. The "all the way part" will be much better. Trust me. And. I have written half of the next Chapter as well. So if you all keep reviewing nicely and keep me inspired I will sit down tomorrow night and finish it. And don't worry. Even if they go all the way in the next chapter it won't be the end – unless you like to. So R+R. Take care. 


	7. Counting down the hours

Limited Time

Chapter 7.

__

AN 1: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. First I was shocked that the NC-17 section closed, then I received some e-mails (and also some reviews) that indicated that I went too far with the last chapter. Personally I don't think so. But what do I know. I'm a pervert. So you want some smut + romance. I'm working on it. This one is a un-smutty chapter. If you read my note at the end of the chapter you'll know why and I hope you can help me. As I couldn't add this chapter just like that I re-posted the previous chapters as R-rated. I mean, they are more R than NC-17 anyway.

AN 2: And on a more personal note. What's up Sibelius? Thought we had a deal. 

****

Counting down the hours:

At that crashing noise G. Berman and that guy named Joss jumped up from their chairs. Obviously the security guys didn't hear that. They looked over to where the noise came from and their eyes widened in shock as they saw two almost naked people laying head to the ground on one another – intimately joined. Berman grabbed his gun and moved over to them. "What the fuck?", he asked pointing the gun at them. 

Max and Logan realized quickly what had happened but neither of them knew what to do. "We're busted", Logan mumbled in her neck. He lay on her and his full weight crushed her to the floor so she couldn't move. Which wasn't her intend. She felt fairly secure being covered by him. Not secure from the gun that Berman was pointing at them but secure from the embarrassment of being caught in such an awkward position. Logan quickly go up and slid up his pants and moved in front of Max to give her some "unseen" time to grab her tank top from the storage room and pull her pants back up. 

Once they were at least a little properly dressed they were standing in front of Berman. Hands in the air and thoroughly blushed, still breathing heavily. **_//God how awkward. Damn// _**They were both thinking. They were so embarrassed they couldn't even look that damn bad guy in the eyes. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Berman requested to know. He expected pretty much everything but not two grown ups in his storage room having sex. "Well", Logan started to explain, "we just took a walk and we found the door open and we just couldn't hold on to ourselves. So when we heard someone coming in here we decided to hide in that storage room. Well, the rest I think you can put together yourself, he he." Logan answered not sure if was really sounding believable. 

Berman just looked at them suspiciously and didn't know whether to believe it. If he would call the security and have them tied up, those two might get the idea that something illegal goes on here. If not he might let some spies get out with important information. He could not risk to let his new attack against mankind, get out into the open too early. So he scanned them both carefully and then let his eyes drift into the storage room. There was a jacket, a shirt and a filled backpack. "Move over to the side and don't even think of letting those hands down", Berman barked at Max and Logan and stepped into the storage room to pick up the backpack. He opened it and what he saw didn't amuse him. They stole his money. 

He dropped the backpack and called out for the security guards outside. Within seconds they were inside pointing their machinery guns at them. "Get down on the floor", they yelled. That Joss guy walked up next to Berman. "Hey, our deal is still on, right? I can't risk to let this one go down. Everybody might realize that I'm incapable if you don't run that show for me. So we have a deal?" he asked insecure a he was. "Hell yeah. Deal is a deal. But you better get out of here. This might get a little ugly here." The both guys shook hands and Joss left. 

The security guards were still pointing their guns at Max and Logan yelling at them to get down. Just then Max pager went off. "Time out", Max stated. She glanced up at Logan who gave her a conformational nod. Then Max made a quick move and rid those guards of their guns. She jumped up in the air and knocked them both out with a very well done spin of her legs. 

While Berman watched the whole scene play out in front of him with surprise Logan walked over to him and knocked the gun out of his hand. "That's it Berman", Logan said while picking up the gun and pointing it towards Berman. "We really only wanted you to rid you of some of your money and let the cops take over the case before you could sneak out of here. But as things played out, well, I guess I have no other choice." Logan said grinning wickedly at him. Berman sank to his knees, begging, sobbing, pleading and crying. "Just where I wanted you", Logan said and then turned to Max who stood there watching the scene. "Sweetheart, could you tie this culture killing bastard up while I call Matt Sung?" With that he pulled out his cell phone to fill in his cop friend while watching Max tie up that freak. After that was done they left the place with a smile on their faces. They got the gangster, the money for the temporary cure and they finally knew exactly to what they could look forward to after that storage room stunt. They hopped into the car and decided to celebrate that at Crash – touching or not. But before that they wanted to drop off the money at the lab so the geek could get to work on the permanent cure as soon as possible. 

*************

They were so enthusiastic they almost broke the door to the lab both knocking and kicking against it till a tired lab geek opened it. "What the hell is your problem? You know what time it is anyway? It's 4:30 in the morning!!!!", the lab geek barked angrily. 

"Sorry", Max and Logan both said with an almost too cheerful voice. "We just wanted to bring you the 25 grand so you can start working on a cure." Max said and handed him the money. Suddenly the lab geeks features turned from tired and angry to happy and cheerful. He took the money and didn't bother to count it. It looked like a lot and he was sure he could get even more out to them if he wanted. But Max kinda read his thoughts and took a quick step forward and grabbed his collar. "You better make this cure work. And don't even think to fuck with us. We paid. Now you do your work. If you try to rip us off here and milk us like cash cows I'm gonna come back and kick your ass so even your own mother couldn't identify you anymore. You got that?" With that she lifted him off the ground a few inches and stared into his now scared eyes. 

He had no doubt that she was serious and he nodded wildly in agreement as he was not able to speak. Max let him back down and turned to Logan satisfied that she made her point so clearly. "Shall we?", she asked him in a sugar sweet voice and made her way to the car not bothering to look back at the lab geek. He stood there pale as the white wall behind him. Logan just grinned and turned one last time to him. He bent down a little to be closer to his ear and whispered, "I wouldn't mess with her if I were you. I'm serious." Then he patted him on his shoulder and turned to follow Max to the car. 

They looked at each other with a wide grin and made their way to the Crash hoping that at this time of the night there would still be some people left to celebrate with. It was impossible for them to just split right now and go home and sleep. They were in a rush. They were kicking the asses of bad guys on a regular basis but tonight was just so much more fun. So much more exciting. It looked like every time they carefully plan a romantic night something or someone came to interrupt them. But those spontaneous encounters they happened to have quite frequently seem to be much more fun. The elevator, the car, jail and now the storage room. Fine, they always are interrupted there too, but at least they have a really great time till the point of interruption. So they decided on their way to Crash that for tomorrow night they just shouldn't plan anything specific. The only plan was: just play along with whatever happens and try to have a good time. 

**************

__

5 am in the morning - 

16 hours to go: (for her to take the next pill)

It was Saturday morning so the Crash was still crowded. On weekends nobody goes home early. But Max was surprised that all her peeps were still hanging there. They were gathered around the pool table were a totally drunk Sketchy just played with an equally drunk guy. 

"Hey boo", Max greeted OC. "What's up?"

"Sheeee", OC whispered. "Sketchy is about to win. And we really need him to. We all ran out of money so we rely on Sketchy to make sure we don't run out of beer." With that she turned to watch the game. Sketchy almost fell as he stumbled over his own feet trying to walk to the other end of the pool table. He sure didn't need anymore beer. He of course missed the shot. He just couldn't decide which one of the 3 white balls he was seeing is the right one. The other guy seemed a little more stable and won the game. He stumbled over to Sketchy and held out his hand to collect the money they were playing for. Sketchy just shrugged his shoulder and grinned dumb cause he didn't have the money. Just as the other guy was about to punch him Max stepped in between and handed the guy the money. She and Logan sure had lots of money left. 

Everybody was looking at her in astonishment. Max just smiled at them and shrugged her shoulders. "Next round is on me and Logan", she called out and grabbed the empty pitchers. "C`mon boo, lets let the air out of them", Max said and grabbed OC to go and get a refill. The rest of the gang gathered around Logan and tapped him on his back, grateful to have found a spender.

While they were waiting on the bar for the refill OC curiously looked at Max and waited for an explanation for Max' sudden wealth.

"No big dealio. Logan and I just stumbled over some money and decided to spent it for something useful. And what better way to spent it than to celebrate with my peeps", Max said smiling. OC really didn't have to know where exactly the money was from.

"I see", OC said suspiciously but decided to let the subject rest. Who cared where the money was from. "So what are we celebrating, boo? And what in the world are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be all spent and soundly asleep after your exercise tonight?"

"Well", Max tried to explain, " let me put it this way. There were some unforeseen things happening tonight to prevent us from, well, spent ourselves from exercising. But that's not too tragic, cause in about a week or so that virus bitch will be history for good. And then nobody and nothing will keep us from exercising 24 hours a day." The last sentence she spoke with a huge smile on her face. OC let out a loud cheer and hugged Max. 

"Well, boo. If that isn't a reason to celebrate." They took the pitchers and walked back to the table where they were welcomed with cheers and applause as Logan just passed the good news among Max peeps.

They spent a couple of hours at Crash. Drinking, laughing, celebrating and enjoying each others company. 

**********

__

10 am. 11 hours left:

Eventually everybody got tired and went home to get some sleep. Max wasn't tired at all, so after making sure Logan bunked down to get some rest she hopped on her ninja to score some gas and some first class sector passes. Sure, they have planned not to plan anything for the night, but Max figured it would be a nice idea to get out of town for a long weekend. Just her and Logan at his uncles cabin. See what happens. 

So after she was standing in line for gas for hours and breaking in the police headquarters to steal some sector passes she happily made her way back to Logans apartment. 

**********

__

3 p.m. 6 hours left:

Logan just got out of the shower. Rested and happy. With a towel wrapped around his slim hips he made his way into the bedroom and was surprised to see Max laying on his bed waiting for him. 

"Hey", he greeted her.

"Hey yourself", Max said with a grin and let her gaze travel over his body. He was still wet and his hair was all messy. She could see his muscle tighten at her gaze and noticed his evident excitement underneath the towel. His eyes were full of desire that equaled her own. 

He cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Well, I better get dressed." Max just nodded and shifted her position and lay on her side and looked at him. After realizing that she intended to watch him getting dressed he decided to let her. And turned to his closet to grab some cloth. "So what have you been doing all day?" he asked her and removed the towel to put on some boxers. Her eyes widened seeing him naked in front of her. Hot. She swallowed hard holding her gaze and tried to answer as casually as he asked – which she couldn't quite pull off. He was just so distracting. "Well, ahm. Well, I thought we could spent the weekend at your uncles cabin. So, well. Ahm, I got hold of sector passes and managed to score some gas. So what do think? Up for that?"

He smiled noticing how much she tried to sound casual. He slid on some cargo pants and grabbed a T-shirt and turned to answer her. He could see the sad expression on her face after he covered all of his naked skin and all he wanted to do was run over and wrap his arm around her and kiss her. But that had to wait. 

"Sounds wonderful. Let me just pack some cloth and food and I'm good to go." He answered and grabbed a big backpack and threw quickly some cloth in and hurried into the kitchen to throw some food into it as well.

Max smiled and got off the bed. She already had packed her stuff and was happy that he was as enthusiastic as she was to spent the weekend together. Just the two of them. She took her backpack off the couch and picked up the gas next to it and joined Logan in the kitchen where he just stuffed some candles and some bottles of wine into his bag. She smiled and looked forward to the things to come. He closed the bag and practically ran into his bedroom. He returned with a jacket on, fetched his backpack off the floor and smiled at her all out of breath.

"Ready if you are." He simply stated.

"Trust me baby. I've never been so ready in my life." Max replied.

They stood there for long seconds and just softly and lovingly smiled at each other before they quickly headed out of the door. They made their way down to Logans car and stored the bags in the back and were quickly on the road.

Just 5 more hours left for her to take another pill and 6 hours till they could finally kiss again. This time both were determined to do it right. They didn't tell anyone where they were going – on purpose. They didn't plan anything specific – but they definitely didn't want any interruptions. Not tonight. 

**************

__

AN: Okay guys. That was just a build up for the good things to come. And I only stop here because I don't know how to go on. Technically. I mean. Now that there is no more NC-17. Just how graphic can I get with an R-rated story? I planned on good smut just as I promised you. I keep on writing now just because I'm in such a good mood. But I wait for your reviews and answers to that question before posting it. Just tell me how far I can go. Thanks a lot. Take care and please answer. I don't want to let you down.


	8. Counting down the minutes

Limited time:

Chapter 8:

__

AN: Isn't it ironic. Don't you think. Now I finally come to the chapter where they go all the way and exactly then they decide to remove the NC-17 section. I somewhat tried to keep it down. But only somewhat. But I still don't think it is R. But I got so many e-mails and reviews telling me to just go ahead and don't bother – so I didn't. And tell me one thing, though. Who would go to an NC-17 place, read the fics and then go and report that it's too dirty or too much adult. That's what that section is for you morons (don't mean you guys – only the traitors). 

Btw. Thanks for your reviews. Sorry it took so long. But it seems I have a harder time writing romance and smut than just writing smut. So I hope you'll forgive me and still review. 

Another btw. I know Gail Berman is female. But I never intended to give the impression of using that bitch in my fics. That must have been a creative incident. (He, he, he). And I don't know who that Joss guy is either. But I have to pick some names right. 

Gee, this authors notes getting longer and longer. Just imagine how long they would be if I would really say everything I want to. But I rather not. Don't want to be reported for my AN. So on with this Chapter. What the hell.

Counting down the minutes**: (DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T DO NC-17)**

They quietly rode to the cabin. The comfortable silence was only interrupted when Max once in a while told him that he was driving too fast. Of course she wanted to get there as soon as possible herself but not if that meant risking their life's by speeding. And it only was a 3 ½ hour ride. So they would have plenty of time to talk and eat before she could take the pill and before the effect kicked in. They both kind of liked that. Even though they wanted nothing more than to hold and kiss each other right now and forever it was nice to know that tonight they had plenty of time. No need to rush. 

*********

__

6:30 p.m. 2 ½ hours left:

"Could you get the bags? I go and collect some wood to start a fire. It's a little chilly tonight", Logan said to Max once they arrived. She agreed and went to get the bags while Logan walked around the cabin to get the wood. 

Inside the cabin Max stopped for a second. Should she bring both of their bags into the master bedroom? She knew that tonight was the night and she didn't need to be nervous considering they've been almost there for a couple of times but still. She decided to bring the bags into the living room to unpack the food and the candles and the wine to store in the kitchen. 

While Max was busy starting the fridge and store the food inside Logan came in and quickly started the fire. It immediately started to get warmer inside the cabin. Then he grabbed the bags and carried them into the master bedroom. Max saw it from the kitchen and smiled. Everything seemed so natural like they've been doing this forever. 

He came back and put on some music and joined Max in the kitchen. "So. You're hungry?"

"What a question Logan. I'm always hungry. So what's for dinner chef Cale?" Max asked and hopped on the counter. "Let's see. We have pasta, tomatoes, corn, beans and garlic bread. How about pasta mexicana with fresh bread?" 

"Hmmm, sounds great. You get to work and I will go and take a shower. I'll set the table when I'm back." With that she hopped off the counter and left to take a shower. 

Logan knew Max always showers rather quickly so he didn't have a lot of time. He got the water started and a pan to roast some onions and garlic. Then he went to work on the table. He put the plates and spoons and forks on it. He looked around to find a candlestick. He put that on the table as well and added some wine glasses. He poured in the pasta and added the rest of the ingredients to the pan and searched for matches. Found, he lit the candles and turned the light off. There was enough light from the candles and the fireplace. He changed from radio to a romantic CD and stood to see if something was missing. "Perfect!", he said to himself and went back into the kitchen to finish the dish and open a bottle of pre-pulse wine.

**********

__

7:30 p.m. Only 1 ½ hour left:

Max came back from her shower. Dressed casually in a pair of pants and a tight fitting red sweater. As she entered the living room she stopped and looked in surprise. The table was set. Soft music playing in the background and the room was lit only by the candles and the fireplace. She heard Logan work in the kitchen. He must have hurried to get all this done. She was only gone 15 minutes. The room filled with a mouthwatering smell. She walked across the room to the kitchen. "Well Mr. Cale. I'm impressed. The place looks great and it just smells too delicious."

"Thanks. All for you", Logan replied satisfied that he had managed to impress her. Tonight he wanted to give her everything she deserved. It would be perfect. "Dinners ready", he said and with Max help put the food on the table. They sat down and he poured the wine wile Max already helped herself with the food. 

"God, Logan. That's delicious. How do you always do that?", Max said really enjoying it.

"Piece of cake", Logan replied with a smile. He so wanted to reach over and put his hand over hers. He so wanted to kiss the little bit of tomato sauce on her mouth away. To tug that lock of hair behind her ear. He realized that he stared at her for almost a minute and turned his attention back on the food. 

She saw that he was looking at her intently and knew what was going on inside of him. She felt the same urge to touch him. She too felt the uncontrollable need to kiss him. But it wasn't long anymore. She checked the watch on the wall. 8:15. Just 45 minutes left. 

"Well, Max. I don't want to appear too pushy. But how much time left?" he asked. He forgot to count the hours but knew that Max knew exactly when the time was up.

"45 minutes", Max said with a smile. 

"That makes 1 hour and 45 minutes. Hmm. I hate to say that but in that case the desert has to wait. And don't get me wrong, I'm still talking about food."

"Interesting. What do you have in mind Mr. Cale?", Max asked in a sexy voice.

"Wait and see. I promise you'll enjoy it." Logan replied and really looked forward to it. 

"Promise?", Max replied enjoying every second of the stimulating conversation. 

"I promise", Logan replied holding her gaze. The food was gone and forgotten. All that mattered right now was him and her and the promise of the events to come later that night. 

They took the wine glasses and got up to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace. The dishes could wait till tomorrow. It took all of his strength not to reach over and pull her into his arms. So they just sat there and stared into the fire. It felt like they were doing that for hours but as he checked his watch it was just 8:30. Still 1 ½ hours. Time seemed to pass ever so slow tonight. He didn't know if he could just sit here 1 ½ hours without reaching out to touch her. 

"How about a walk?", Max and Logan said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. 

"Time doesn't seem to pass tonight. And I never had a big amount of patience", Max said.

"I know. I was just thinking the same thing. But we managed not to touch for almost a year. What are 1 ½ hours, right?" Logan said smiling at her knowing that those 1 ½ hours will be the longest 1 ½ hours in his life. 

So they put on some warmer cloth and took a walk in the cold, fresh air. 

**********

__

9:30 p.m. Only 30 more minutes:

They took a long walk. The cold air cooled them off a bit. Max had the pill with her so she swallowed it on the way deciding to go a bit further so they didn't have to sit on the couch for an hour. So now it was only 30 minutes till they could finally touch. 

As it was freezing outside they went inside and straight to the fireplace to warm themselves up. "So now what. 30 minutes left. What can we do?" Max asked. 

"Well. I don't know. Something save." Logan said even though he couldn't think of something save to do with Max besides spending the next half hour in two different rooms. 

"Let's do the dishes then", Max said and made her way into the kitchen to fill the sink with water. Reluctantly Logan got up to get the things from the table and carry them to Max in the kitchen. "How romantic", Logan grumbled. 

"Logan this isn't supposed to be romantic. This is supposed to be save. There will be lot's of romance later. And I haven't forgotten about the desert," Max said while occupying herself with the dirty dishes. Logan just smiled and kept on carrying the dirty stuff into the kitchen. Hey just 22 minutes. He could do it. 

After the dishes were cleaned and dried and stored back into the cupboard they moved back into the living room. Logan poured another glass of wine for them and Max re-lit the candles and put on a slow CD. 5 more minutes and they were free to go. He carefully handed her the glass and went over to turn the light back off. The room was filled with electricity as they both moved around one another like cats waiting to attack their prey. Their eyes were locked, their breathing was heavy. Just a minute. One minute. Max put down her glass and licked her dry lips. Logan watched her and swallowed hard as he saw her tongue dart out of her mouth to wet her beautiful lips. He too put down his glass and slowly moved over to where she was standing. 

He held out his hand and without hesitation she put her hand in his. He pulled her closer and wasted no time to cover her mouth with his. Finally. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Max moaned loudly and opened her mouth for him. Then it was his turn to moan as Max let her tongue slip into his mouth to taste him. She slung her arms around his neck and pressed against him. They stood there and kissed and held each other for several minutes. Just enjoying the feel of finally being together again. Finally being able to touch and kiss again. 

Logan didn't want to move too fast. They had lots of time. But apparently Max had enough of standing there just kissing. She started to walk backwards pulling him with her. "Where are we going?" Logan asked in between kisses. He wanted her, that was for sure, but he didn't want to rush. He wanted it to be perfect for her – and for him. Max noticed his slight hesitation. She wanted it slow too so she didn't intent to lead him into the bedroom just now, so she simply said "Just the couch Logan, relax."

Realizing that he behaved kind of stupid considering that it wasn't their first time he laughed and scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the couch. He gently laid her down and she pulled him on top of her. He kissed her feverishly and let his hands travel down her arms to her waist, down her hips and her outer thigh and back up. She played with his hair and let one hand travel up and down his back. She wanted to open the buttons on his shirt but he was pressed so close to her that she couldn't reach in between them. So she moved her hands to his shoulders to push him up so she could reach them. 

But she was so lost in the kiss and the taste of Logan that she forgot her super-human strength and pushed a little too hard. With a huge crash he landed on the table in front of the couch which crashed under his weight. Max jumped off the couch and rushed to Logans side. But the worried look on her face vanished as she found Logan laughing hilariously on the crashed table. 

"I guess we're trying a little too hard to do this nice, slow and romantic", Logan said while still laughing and rubbing the back of his head. 

"Guess so", Max added grinning, softly touching his face. "Poor baby. Did I hurt you?"

"Well. Yes. I guess you have to work really hard to make it up to me, Max", he said with a wicked grin his eyes filled with desire. 

"Well, and I guess you have to really work hard to keep up with me", Max said while rolling Logan down from the crashed table and on the soft carpet in front of the open fire. Before he knew what she was doing she planted herself on top of him with her whole body and captured his mouth before he could respond to her. 

She kissed him passionately and he immediately opened his mouth for her to invade. The kiss was wild and her hands roamed over his body. If he could think one coherent thought he would have wondered how she could have her hands pretty much everywhere at the same time. But he couldn't think. She unbuttoned his shirt as well as his pants and her mouth started a journey from his mouth down his neck to his broad chest. She sucked, licked and nipped his nipples for a moment before she continued downward. He couldn't move. He was totally at her mercy and he liked it. God he loved it.

She removed his pants and started to work on his boxers. But he couldn't let her have all the control so he quickly grabbed her wrists and with one fluid move had turned her on her back. He still held on to her wrists and moved them over her head only to cover her body with his. He gazed into her eyes and whispered a soft "my turn", before he started to take an expedition. He let go of her wrists and moved his hands down her arms. He captured her mouth again with a soft kiss while his hands were travelling softly down her body. He broke the kiss to remove the tight sweater she was wearing and was delighted that she didn't wear a bra. 

He threw the sweater over his shoulder and leaned back a little to fully enjoy the view in front of him. Max just lay there and watched Logan with half closed eyes. Logan just stared at Max, laying half naked in front of him. "God, you are beautiful. Perfect." That's all he could think of to say to her. Now he wanted to taste her. He lowered his head and started licking at her breasts. One at a time. He couldn't decide where to start. He took the nipple of her left breast in his mouth and started licking, sucking and nipping, just like Max had done to him while his hand massaged her other breast. 

"Oh god Logan. That feels amazing. Don't ever stop", Max moaned and arched up against his mouth and hand. She felt like she had died and gone to heaven. He was so gentle yet so passionate. She caressed his neck and his shoulders and couldn't get enough of this sweet torture. But after Logan had finished doing the same to her right breast he moved further down. Kissing her belly and making a short break at her belly button, then further down. Once he reached her pants he started to unbutton her jeans with his teeth while looking up to her. She had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. There was a sheen of sweat on her forehead and her breathing was heavy. God she never looked more beautiful to him than in this particular moment. 

He undid the zipper with his teeth as well and now used his hands to slide down her pants. She wore black panties who didn't leave much to the imagination. He tossed the jeans over his shoulder as well and was now kneeling on the floor in front of Max. He spread her legs with his hands and started to kiss from her feet up while his hands traveled ahead of his mouth. His hands softly caressed her inner thighs slowly up and past her hips. His mouth followed slowly. He kissed and licked his way up her thighs and could already feel the warmth from her center and he could smell her arousal. 

While his hands traveled back up to her breasts his mouth could not resist any longer. The temptation was too strong. Max could feel his heavy breathing down at her core and knew what he was up to. She opened her mouth to say something but that something was replaced with a loud moan of hers when she felt Logans lips close around her center. She could feel his tongue licking her up and down even through her panties. Her hips jerked up involuntarily at the sweet sensation of Logan eating her up. She pushed up harder against his mouth and moved her hands to his head to make sure he would never stop. 

But he managed to free himself of her hands to remove her panties. He wanted to taste her. His cock was rock hard and ready to explode. But what he wanted more than to be inside of her right now and get to his own release was to taste her. He always wondered what she tasted like and now he was the happiest man in the universe to finally be able to do it. He spread her legs wider so he had better access. He looked up to her to see if she was okay with that and their eyes met. Hers were dark with desire and she looked at him pleading to go on. He was so lost in her eyes that he didn't move. He was just staring at her in awe till she spoke up in a shivering and desperate voice, "God, Logan. Yes. Please."

That was all he needed to hear. He smiled at her and slowly wet his lips. She was whimpering with anticipation till he finally lowered his head and started to softly lick her pussy up and down. The low whimpering was replaced with a high pitched scream and her hips pressing up against his mouth when his tongue softly wandered over her clit once, and again on his way back down. 

Her taste was intoxicating he thought and to hear her gasp and moan and scream his name made him almost come. He was so ready to explode. But he didn't want to end this so soon. He wanted to give her a night to remember and a taste of so many more night to come. So he didn't waste anymore time thinking about his own arousal and excitement and totally focused on the task at tongue. 

For minutes he licked, sucked and occasionally bit down softly. He let his tongue dive in and out of her core. Slowly at first but then faster and faster. Her breathing got heavier and her moans and screams more frequent. She was so close judging by her trembling inner walls, her ecstatic movements and the times he had to swallow. 

Feeling that she was so close he removed his tongue and sucked hard on her clit until he could feel her tremble underneath him and a mind blowing orgasm washed through her body. He kissed and licked her clit to make it last longer and then kissed his way up her body to kiss her feverishly. She could taste herself on his mouth and could feel his rock hard dick on her inner thighs. 

He broke the kiss feeling her need to breathe. She opened her eyes and stared into his. "God Logan", she said while trying to catch her breath, "that was, god, wow, just amazing." 

"I would say that", Logan replied also breathing hard. "Max you're just beautiful. I can't get enough of you. You're really intoxicating." He figured that she needed a little more time to come down and relax. That would give him time to get back some control over his own body. Just one touch of her right now and he would explode. But the super woman that she is she didn't need a lot of time to recover and suddenly Logan found himself being flipped over on his back. She kneeled over him straddling him and kissed him passionately while her hands traveled down his chest. 

He knew that if he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her he had to do something. So he took all the strength he had and flipped her over on her back again. She looked up in surprise. He just grinned at her. "Sorry babe. But if I'd let you do what I think you just intended to do then it would not be, well, let's say beneficial for either of us." She just smiled at him and before kissing him again she whispered in that sexy voice that only she could pull off, "Alright. Delayed but not forgotten."

After kissing one another softly for what seemed like hours the kiss grew more passionate, more wild and frantic. It was evidently, that the resting period was over and neither of them had the capability and patience to wait any longer. Hands started to explore naked skin again. Breaths started to get heavier and moans became louder. 

She broke the kiss and flipped them around. She was sitting on his pecs with her legs spread on either side of his body. She could feel his arousal on her butt and he could feel how wet she was. How wet she was for him. She supported herself on his shoulder and raised her hips holding his gaze. She slowly lowered herself on him and they both moaned in unison as she slowly slid down on his hard dick. It seemed like forever until he was completely impaled within her. They stayed like that for a moment enjoying the feeling of finally being joined. Then she started circling her hips still holding his gaze. 

Logan grabbed her hips and moaned loudly. That was the most amazing and intense feeling he ever experienced. Then Max started to move slowly up and down. She tried to hold his gaze not wanting to miss a thing but the feeling of him inside of her, the feeling of him moving in her was so intense that she just closed her eyes and threw her head back in ecstasy. She heard him moan and scream her name under her and she started to move faster. She could feel her orgasm coming and could tell that Logan wasn't too far away himself. He tightened his grip on her hips and moved his hips up to meet her thrusts. Their movements got faster and wilder. They were covered with sweat and were moaning and screaming so loud that they could be heard in Seattle. 

Max went down hard on him a few more times until she was violently thrown over the edge, closely followed by Logan. She circled her hips for some moments to make their orgasm last longer and to milk Logan dry and then collapsed on his chest. He brought his arms around her holding her close while they were both breathing heavily and murmured some "wows", "gods", "Jesus'" and "damns". 

They lay like that for a couple of minutes until their breathing was somewhat back to normal. He still slowly caressed her back. Stroking slowly and gently up and down while Max was already in dreamland. A minute later Logan followed. They were exhausted and spent. Pleasantly numb. The open fire next to them warmed them so they didn't need a blanket. They were sated, warm and happy and had the best sleep in ages. And they still had 4 more hours to go. 

__

AN: Okay guys. Hope you liked it. Cause I had a really hard time writing it. Hope it was enough romance and enough smut and enough of everything. But remember – they still have 4 hours to go. Hope they wake up on time. Hope it's not too much for R – but I think not. I corrected some more heavy parts. And if nothing happens then the next chapter is going to be even hotter – if you like me to go on with the story. So I hope you review. And I hope that all the NC-17 stories are re-posted in R and are being continued. Especially the M/L ones. 

So take care and let me know what you would like to happen in the next chapter. I pretty much answer every wish and sure could use some inspiration. 

Lfbrox


	9. 4 long hours

Limited Time R

Chapter 9:

__

AN: Sorry it took so long. But I had no idea where to go from there. So I might as well gonna end this fic soon and start out with a new one. Not sure yet. Maybe something inspires me to go on. Maybe you inspire me to go on. Tell me when it starts to suck so I don't spent my time with such a fic. So read it and enjoy and please, please, please review. We few M/L NC-17 writers need a little encouragement so we don't feel we don't have more than 20 readers. So please tell me what you think. Here goes Chapter 9:

Chapter 9: 4 long hours

****** PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T USUALLY READ NC-17. SO IF YOU'RE NOT 17 YET YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ THIS*************

(Hope this was enough warning. Don't go report me. I warned you!!!!!)

Max woke with a start. The fire was burning low and Logan was sound asleep underneath her, covered with her body. She jumped up in panic. Did she really fall asleep? What time was it?

She checked the time and was relieved that she only slept 45 minutes. They still had 3 hours and 15 minutes. With a sight of relief she sunk back on Logans chest and placed a kiss on it. She decided to enjoy this moment and let Logan sleep for a little longer. She felt his chest move up and down and heard his steady breathing. His hands hugged her tightly - pressing her body close to his. 

She gently stroke his chest. Wandered over each muscle, playing with his chest hair and occasionally planted a little kiss here and there. She loved how it felt laying naked on top of him. Hearing him breathing and take in his sent. A mix between the perfume he used and his unique and delicate sent. And he smelled like sex. Sex with her. She smiled at that thought remembering how gentle, how passionate, how wild and how sexy he was. She couldn't wait till they had a permanent cure and could repeat that wherever and whenever they wanted. Because sure as hell she wanted him – forever. 

She never felt that happy and relaxed with a man before. God, she never even felt that happy and relaxed in her whole life. At that thought a soft "I love you" escaped her lips. She was surprised to feel Logans arms tighten around her, hugging her even harder against his body. "I love you too Max", he replied gently while kissing her head. 

"Hey, I thought your were asleep", Max softly said and lifted her head to look at him. He gazed down at her with so much love in his eyes that it almost made her cry. She touched his cheek softly and smiled. 

"Why the hell did we wait that long, Logan?!" She said not as a question but a statement. 

"If we hadn't waited that long we wouldn't be feeling what we're feeling right now." Logan answered. 

"Oh yeah. And what do WE feel right now, Logan?" Max said expecting some smart-ass reply related to the amazing sex they just had. 

But Logan just smiled at her and stroke her cheek softly and said with a husky voice. "Certain. 100% sure. Proved, that this is the way it should be. That this is what we want, what we need. That this, US, is meant to be and that we want it to last forever. That it WILL last forever. No matter how much obstacles they throw in our way. We will make it last forever, cause we're meant to be. We're meant to last. We were meant to love each other, Max – for eternity." 

Max eyes filled with tears. He spoke so softly and so convinced. And she believed him. One single tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. She opened her mouth not even sure what she wanted to say, but the words came out – not formed in her head but in her heart, "Yes Logan, for eternity." 

He reached over and pulled her up to his waiting lips. They shared a kiss that sealed their words in their hearts and their souls. A kiss that manifested their promise – into a conviction. 

They kissed like that for what seemed like hours. Just kissing and softly caressing their bodies and reveling in the feeling that they both just committed themselves to one another. Confessed their love and their intention to making it last for eternity. 

The kiss began to grow more passionate and Logan rolled on top of Max to have a little more control. She spread her legs invitingly and he settled in between. He could feel the heat radiating from her wet and hot center and she felt him nestling between her legs. She intensified the kiss and moved her hands to his ass to press him closer to her core. She so didn't need foreplay right now and she so wanted to feel him hard and ready inside of her. Logan felt her urgency and wanted nothing more than oblige but suddenly he thought about the desert he had promised her and all of a sudden he felt more like playing. 

He smiled and broke the kiss. He nipped his way down her neck. His hands toyed with her breasts. He felt Max circling her hips so he moved his hands down to stop her. She groaned in frustration and Logan had to laugh and stopped nipping at her neck. 

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Max asked clearly frustrated that he made her wait. 

"Nothing", Logan replied still grinning. "It's just that we still have 3 hours and we should use them wisely. Remember the desert I promised you earlier?" 

"Yes Logan. But my goodness. Now???? Can't that wait till afterwards. I so need you right now", she said slightly out of breath while trying to free her hips from Logans hands, pressing her down to stop them from circling. 

"Oh come on Max. Let's have some fun", he replied and got up, "I'll be right back. Promise you wait for me." 

Max groaned again in frustration and propped herself up on her elbows to see what he was up to. After a little bit she saw him return from the kitchen. He carried something but she couldn't make out what it was. But that was just because she didn't really focus on what he was carrying. She suddenly burst out laughing. He just looked so cute and ridiculous running around naked while fully and definitely ready to go. 

He looked a little surprised and self-conscious to see her laughing. But when he saw where her eyes were at, he looked down and decided that it indeed looked a little funny. He quickly made his way back to Max who was still laughing. He laid down everything he was carrying and ended her laughter with a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him closer. 

He finally obliged and leaned in closer so he was once again cradled between her thighs. But before he did that he made sure to grab the squeeze bottle of chocolate syrup he brought from the kitchen. He intensified the kiss making sure Max didn't notice the bottle he had in his hands. He ground his hips once against her center then again until he felt Max hips move up to meet his. Then he decided it was time for revenge. He ground his hips hard letting his hard dick make direct contact to her wet folds. He received a loud moan from Max and really had a hard time not just taking her right away and giving her the nice and hard fuck she obviously needed. 

But he kept control of himself and brought the bottle between them and squeezed it while screaming her name . Max felt the liquid spread over her tummy and opened her eyes in surprise. She looked up to Logan above her and he had his eyes closed and his teeth looked clenched. It dawned her what had happened. He was over sensitized. Her hip grounding was too much for him. He opened his eyes again and had that little puppy look on his face who just peed on the carpet in the living room. She brought her hands from his buttocks to his cheeks and softly caressed him. She softened her gaze on him and smiled understandingly. "That's okay Logan. Don't worry. It's okay." 

Logan tried to hide his laughter by ducking his head down into her neck. "But Max. I wanted it to be good for you. I wanted to make it perfect for you." He couldn't contain his laughter and pressed his lips down on her neck to strangle the noise that came out of his mouth. She mistook it for a sob and gently stroke his back up and down with soft 'shhhhh' sounds. "It's okay. Logan. Really."

At that he couldn't take it anymore. His whole body started shaking and he broke out in hilarious laughter. Max lifted his head with her hands and looked at his face in surprise. She could see him laughing so hard that already tears were running down his face. "What the hell, Logan?" Max asked in surprise and confusion. 

Logan couldn't stop laughing seeing Max face and rolled down off of her to let her see why he was laughing. Max looked down and could see the chocolate syrup spread on her tummy and the bottle laying next to her. 

Logan lay next to her holding his stomach for it already started to hurt from laughing. Max looked down on him with a serious face and chocolate covered fingers. Her serious look slowed his laughter a bit. Max really wanted to be mad at him for playing such a prank but his laughter and the easiness of the situation made it impossible to be mad at him and she started laughing too rubbing her chocolate covered fingers in his face. 

They were laughing and wrestling for a little while until they were both exhausted from all the laughing and covered over and over with chocolate syrup. Logan held his hands up in surrender and then dropped down on her chocolate covered tummy. "Okay, okay, okay. Max. I give up." He said quiet out of breath and started to lick the chocolate off of her tummy.

Max grabbed his head and scooped him up. She gave him a quick kiss and then flipped him over on his back as she planted herself on top of him. They heard a 'SCQUECH' noise and Logan let out a loud groan. "Oh no".

"What? What was that?" Max wanted to know.

"The second half of the desert. The first half is spread all over our bodies. And the strawberries to go with that is now strawberry jam under my back", he said while slowly moving his sticky hands over her sticky body. 

"Well, the thought is what counts", Max answered. "Besides. It might be even more fun to eat it now than the way it was before." Max said and started to lick her way down his neck to his chest and tried to rid him of the syrup. She just reached his belly button when she felt his hands grab her shoulder and she was flipped around. "My turn", Logan whispered while licking his lips. He started on her neck and traveled down to her breasts. He licked and sucked and nibbled and Max bucked up her chest to intensify the feeling. 

The went on licking the syrup and strawberry left-overs off of their bodies till the chocolate started to dry and the strawberry jam was all over their hair and body. 

"Logan", Max whispered, "maybe we should continue our little party in the bathroom. This stuff really starts to get extremely sticky."

"Good idea. What about we rinse out sticky selves and enjoy a nice and HOT bath?" he said while biting down one last time at one of her nipples and then got up and held his hand out for her to stand up as well. 

***********

Once they were rinsed somewhat clean they found themselves in a hot bubble bath. Max sat in between Logans spread legs and lay her back relaxed against Logans broad chest. He used a washcloth and moved it over all of her body. First her shoulders, then her arms, down her outer thighs, back up her inner thighs, up to her tummy and then to her breasts. Max never felt so relaxed and tense at the same time. But the relaxation soon turned into intense excitement. 

She turned around in Logans arms and took the washcloth from his hands. She rubbed some soap on it and started to run it over his broad shoulders, down his chest and then to his pecks. Logan drew in a sharp breath and he felt the blood rush down south. 

"What's wrong peck-man. Having a hard time breathing???" Her hands moved further down. "Maybe we should get cleaned up and outta her before we drown." With that she slowly moved her hand over his rock hard member and pulled the plug with her toes. She continued her hand movements a few more times and then stood up and rinsed the bubbles off of her body. He stood up too and she rinsed him off too. They dried quickly and made their way to the bedroom knowing they only had one hour left to play – which both of them knew.

Once in the bedroom Logan ripped Max' and his towel from their bodies and threw her on the bed. They've been making out since they woke up which was now for almost 2 hours. So they both were turned on and excited to a degree where one single touch could throw them over the edge. 

Logan quickly followed Max on the bed and lay on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips immediately and bucked her hips up to feel his hardness on her oh so wet and ready center. They shared a passionate and wild kiss while Max tried to get Logan inside of her by moving her hips up. But Logan knew that if he would plunge in her right now he would come right away and then the evil joke he played her before would become reality. So he tried to get back some control over his body and totally focus on the hot and wild kiss they shared. 

Soon Max grew tired of just kissing and trying to get him inside. She broke the kiss and moaned out loud "God Logan just fuck me already."

Logan kissed her once more passionately before breaking the kiss again. He moved his hands from her body and placed them next to her head so he could lift himself up. He gazed into her eyes with wild passion which was returned by hers. "So you want me to fuck you now, huh?" he asked. 

Instead of an answer he felt Max hips jerk up an he heard her moan his name. "So I guess that means you really want me to fuck your brains out." The words he spoke turned him on even more – if possible – and he could see in her eyes that she liked the way he talked to her too. 

Without any further hesitation he plunged into her hard. Max closed her eyes in ecstasy and moved her hips up to meet his thrusts. He fucked her hard, going in and out of her wet core with high speed and high pressure. Nothing ever felt so good he thought as he heard Max scream out her demands. 

"Oh god Logan. Yes. Ohhhhhhhhh Goooooooooood. Right there. Harder. Fuck me harder. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. More. Logan. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaas."

He liked how oral she was during sex and it encouraged him to go harder and faster. Again, again, again and again. They were both slick with sweat and their bodies were pumping together making a noise only two sweaty bodies pumping together while having sex could make. 

They changed positions once in a while allowing them both to take control of the speed and intensity of their love making. After 30 minutes of pumping and shifting and screaming they both were close to a mind blowing orgasm. Logan flipped her over one last time so he was on top of her allowing him to thrust deep and hard inside of her. Then he felt her inner muscles clench around him and her nails bore in his flesh as she was violently taken over the edge. The clenching muscles around his shaft inside her and her screaming and moaning made come himself and he released his seed inside of her with a passion and urgency he had never experienced. 

Moments later they were laying in each other embrace. Sweating and panting heavily. Both still couldn't believe how intense and how fucking good their love making just was.

"God Logan. That was..." Max said breathing heavily.

"....Perfect" Logan finished her sentence and rolled on his back and took her with him. She snuggled down on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. They were definitely sated and content. They enjoyed their company for another 10 minutes before Logan raised with a groan.

"What's the matter sweetie", Max whispered sleepy. 

"Well. Before we both fall asleep and I die I figured it'd be best for me to crash on the couch." He lowered his head and gave her a kiss, so soft and tender. She could feel the love from that kiss and kissed him back eagerly but still soft. 

"I guess you're right. God I hope that temporary cure works. Cause I want nothing else more in this world that to cuddle up with you and go to sleep only to wake up again in your arms." Max said and looked sad.

"Don't worry. It's just a matter of days baby. Now go to sleep. See you in the morning. First thing we do when we go back tomorrow is go to the lab geek. Now rest. Sure you need it", he said with a self satisfied grin, kissed her on the forehead and made his way to the couch.

__

AN: So how did you like it. Hope those 4 hours were spent in a way you liked it. So all I know is that a permanent cure is around the corner. Please people. Get creative. I have no clue how to go on. And if I don't get some response on what you like or not it might take another 2 weeks to post the next, maybe final chapter. So review. I welcome every idea. So take care. 

Lfbrox


	10. At Last almost!

Limited Time R

Chapter 10

__

AN: Okay guys here goes the permanent cure – almost. Thanks for your great reviews. Good to see that there are people out there who appreciate a little Logan and Max action. Thanks for the ideas. I might really consider them if I can manage to see them in my head first. Sorry Havok that I use to many "So's". I tried to pay attention to it this time but some are just not avoidable. And Sibleius. Great you're not dead and again Happy Birthday. So on with the story. Titled:

Chapter 10: At last – almost!!!

__

(But don't get your Edda James CD's out just yet. Next chapter please turn it up loud – cause then it will be – at last, a permanent cure. So please be prepared for next time.)

Max woke up and the sun was already standing high in the sky. She blinked twice slightly irritated about where she was. Then it came back to her and she grinned widely. She fell back in bed reveling in her memories of the night before. She could still smell him on the sheets. While she took in his sent she softly lay her hand at the empty spot next to her where Logan was supposed to be. Her smile faded. She so wished to wake up with his strong arms wrapped around her. She would love to wake up and see his face. Wake up only to not leave the bed all day. Just stay in there and talk, laugh, make love and occasionally eat. 

__

//That's all I'm asking for........am I asking for too much?? I'm sure I deserve a little more happiness in my life after all I've been through. God, Logan and I deserve it after all the shit we've been through.//

Max thought and got up to see if Logan was still asleep. She slipped on her panties and his T-shirt that still held his sent and walked into the living room. The smile returned on her face as she saw Logan sleeping on the couch. He had a grin plastered on his face even in his sleep. The sheets he covered his naked body with were somehow arranged just under his bare butt and gave Max a sight she could get used to in the morning. If only she could go over there and cuddle up next to him and run her hands over his manly body. 

As if he could feel her stare he stirred and blinked lightly until he got used to the sun shining into the living room. He looked up only to see Max standing in the frame of the bedroom door looking at him with a gaze of love, desire and sadness. He smiled at her and muttered a "Good morning baby" before he sat up and covered his own desire with the sheets. 

"Good morning yourself", Max said smiling and gazing down at his body openly. "So I take it you rise early", she said and added after looking at the clock in the room, "in a way at least. It's almost noon. Get up and feed me. You know I lost a lot of energy last night."

"I so wish to feed you Max", Logan replied with a wicked look in his eyes.

"Even if we could Logan. I'd still need to be fed with food first", she said returning his wicked gaze and made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. He got up from the couch not bothering to cover himself and went into the bedroom to put on some cloth. He caught Max eyes on the way there and could see how much she wanted him right now. Satisfied to know that he had the same effect on her as she apparently had on him he got dressed and went into the kitchen to prepare some late breakfast. 

Once Logan finished the eggs, bacon, toast and sliced tomatoes they sat down on the table – not next to each other but across the large table – and dug in. They locked eyes and shared smiles and neither of them wanted to start a casual talk and take away what they had the night before. They continues the staring and smiling contest knowing that they were lovers, knowing that they were madly in love with one another. As it became too intense and both of them had the urge to just jump each other they concentrated back on the food. 

After a while of silent eating Max was the first one to start talking. "So. What are we gonna do today? Are we heading back or are we gonna stay another night?" She didn't know what she wanted to hear from him. Of course she wanted to stay another night and make hot monkey love with him – all night. But then again she also wanted to go home and see if the temporary cure works, or at least find out when it will finally work. 

"As much as I'd love to stay here another night. I don't think I'll manage to drag myself to the couch one more time knowing you are just 3 steps away from me. I suggest we drive back, pay a visit to the lab geek and then we'll go from there. How's that sound?"

"Fine with me Logan. But what do we do if the cure isn't working?" She said not wanting to imagine what would be then.

"Don't worry baby. I'm pretty sure that the cure works. Maybe not today but within this week. No doubt about that. So if we don't get a cure today we just gonna wait. And we still have the pills. I won't let you run dry - promise." Logan replied sweetly knowing that he couldn't show how unsure and scared he was himself. 

"Don't worry hot-boy. I won't go dry", she replied while finishing her breakfast and got up to clear the table. He swallowed hard at her remark and got up himself. He decided not to help her with the dishes. It was way to dangerous to be close around her in his and her state. So he went into the bedroom to pack up their stuff and get ready to leave.

***********

"Do you want me to drop you off at your place?" Logan asked after passing the last checkpoint. The drive back Max spent on the back seat – just to be sure that nothing would overcome them – so she lay down and napped a little. At Logan's words she sat up and blinked to see that they were already back in Seattle. She stretched her sleepy bones and muscles and answered "Nah. Let's go to your place. You can drop me off after we've seen the lab geek." Logan just nodded and made his way to Foogle Towers. He grabbed his and Max bags and headed for the elevator. Max smiled at that **_// he really has faith. Taking my bag like he already knows the cure works and I would return to his place afterwards. Well, I guess I just have to hope and think positive – even though I don't know how that works, never tried that out//_** Max thought and followed Logan to the elevator up to his place.

As they entered the apartment they could hear voices. They looked at each other in confusion for they could make out to whom the voices belonged. They dropped their bags in the hall way and made their way into the living room where the voices came from. They found Bling, Original Cindy and Kendra in a heated discussion. Max and Logan just stood there listening for a minute and tried to find out what the fuss was all about and what the hell all of them were doing here. As none of the three seemed to notice them coming in and standing there Logan and Max shouted a loud "Hellooooo" through the argumentation. 

At that the three of them immediately shut up and turned around to see Logan and Max stand there with question marks in their eyes. 

"Would you mind explaining to me what you are all doing here and what the hell you are fighting about?" Logan asked confused.

"Logan. Max." Bling, Kendra and OC yelled in unison. They smiled broadly seeing the obviously happy couple and then looked from one to another to see who would explain the dealio to them. As Kendra and Bling didn't seem to do anything but just standing there smiling and welcoming her Boo and her boy-toy, OC had to do the dirty work.

"Well aiight. Leave it to Original Cindy to fill the lovebirds in", she said glaring at Bling and Kendra. "Lis'n up Boo 'n' Logan. Kendra dumped that freak show Walter. Apparently he wasn't Mr. Multiples without...."

"Cindy????" Kendra yelled out. She really didn't want to discuss that while Bling and Logan were around.

"Aiight. No prob. We tell you later Boo. Anyways. Kendra needed a place to stay so she moved in to our crib before figuring out what next. But Walter got pissed that Kendra left him so he showed up with a whole squad of those sector morons and they shut the building again. Hate to break it to you but we're homeless boo. And since we figured that you and hot-boy would be gone for another couple of days making hot monkey love in the woods we decided to crash here till your man finds a way do get our crib back." Original Cindy finished after having spilled the whole story.

Max and Logan listened, occasionally rolling their eyes at Cindy's way addressing Logan. After thinking about the story for a few moments they both let out a sigh. 

"Okay. Well. If that is so. Welcome to casa Cale everybody", Logan said. He couldn't think of any other way. "It'll only be a matter of days until we found a way for you to have your crib back", he said while his thoughts wandered elsewhere **_//And if the permanent cure works Kendra can move to OC cause I will not let Max leave again, now that she practically moved in here – if only temporarily. Hey. Everything that is temporary can turn into something permanent – I hope." _**He was snatched out of his thoughts as he heard Max speaking. 

"Cool. But what were you fighting about?" Max asked.

"Well. There is Logan's room. The guest room and the couch. We were just discussing where everybody is sleeping", Kendra filled her in.

"So?" Max asked even though she already knew where they planned that she'd be sleeping.

"Well you will of course crash with Logan in his room. And me and Cindy are still arguing about the guest room", Kendra said.

"We have to see about that. Logan and I still have no permanent cure so I need to bunk down with one of you" Max said looking sad all of a sudden but tried a small smile which faked nobody. 

"Speaking of it. We need to go see that lab geek. Afterwards we can speak about our sleeping arrangements." Logan said looking reassuringly at Max. She nodded said "Laters" to everybody and headed for the door.

OC, Kendra and Bling said their good lucks to Logan and promised to unpack their bags until the got back and have dinner ready. Logan smiled weakly and went out the door himself.

********

They didn't talk much during the ride to the lab. Neither of them wanted to talk about what would happen in the next few moments. They both felt insecure and decided that they would deal with it once they knew what it was they had to deal with. They didn't want to go through all the 'what ifs'. Logan parked the car in front of the lab and turned off the engine. They sat there in silence for another few minutes. They weren't thinking just shedding time. Eventually they both took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked to the door and knocked. 

"This is it Logan", Max said not even trying to hide how nervous she was. She so wanted to take his hand and feel his strength and support. But they would know soon enough.

"Guess so, Max", Logan replied. He was so unsure and insecure he couldn't manage a 'it'll work out Max'. He just couldn't. 

The door opened after what seemed like hours, even though it was just 30 seconds. The lab geek looked at them and smiled. "Howdy everybody. Lucky you caught me. I was just out to the weekly square dance event at the Angus." He said letting Max and Logan inside. He wore a cowboy outfit and, as Max thought a stupid looking huge cowboy hat. He lead them in his office and sat down behind his desk.

"I guess I know why you're here. And I have good news for you," he said and got up. He went around the desk holding some papers in his hands. He sat on the edge of the desk facing Max and Logan. 

"What?" Max and Logan said in unison. They couldn't take it anymore. This geek took his time alright.

"Okay. Look. I took your blood sample Max and separated your stem cells and the virus patches on them. It didn't work out at first but then I got an idea. I figured when I take some of Logan's blood the virus patches around your stem cells would kind of rise from the cells and try to attack Logan's blood. And therefore wouldn't be connected to your stem cells anymore. That would be the right time to attack them and get the anti bodies into the little gap that formed within and then those anti bodies would coat your stem cells and the virus couldn't hook up with the them anymore and would finally erase itself. So I ran some tests and it turned out it works."

"You're saying that you can kill the virus??" Logan asked. He had no idea what the lab geek talked about but as he looked over to Max, who was really into this chemical and biological stuff, he knew that the virus would go down for good as he saw her eyes fill with tears and a smile appeared on her face. 

"So how fast could you make it work?" Max asked. 

"Well we only have to inject Logan's blood into your system and then it should work within 24 hours. But before you try it out we need to run some more tests on your blood to give you the clean bill of health." The lab geek said while getting some equipment to give Max the injection and the anti bodies, which were a concentrate of the pills he gave them before. 

Max and Logan couldn't believe what was happening. They really beat that bitch. "I'm so happy I could just cry and hug you till you passed out due to the lack of oxygen", Max said not bothering that the lab geek heard it. 

"All right. Just 24 more hours and you can do that. But until then you better keep your hands off of him. Now roll up your sleeve". He took some of Logan's blood changed the needles and gave the injection to Max. After 5 minutes he injected her the anti bodies. "That's it guys. Come back tomorrow at 6 PM. I'll check the blood but I'm sure everything will work out fine. I'm not saying congratulations – that would mean bad luck. Now if you would excuse me. I got some square dancing to do." 

They shook hands and thanked him and got into the car. They sat there for a while not saying anything. Then Max looked over to Logan and said: " (So) We got 24 hours. What will we do?"

"I don't know baby. We should go home and spread the good news. You and whoever sleeps on the couch can take my bedroom and I take the couch. And don't even try to argue with me here. I don't mind. I know it will only be for one more night", he said giving her a heart melting smile and started the engine to go back to the penthouse.

__

AN: Okay. Don't kill me here. Just needed a good set up for the next chapter. And before you ask. Even with the permanent cure they cannot do whatever they want. Just go and read on if you like. But I'm not gonna tease you a lot. I promise that the next chapter will have a "WARNING" remark on top of it. So until I figure out where to go next take care and please, please review. Can't do without ya know. 

Lfbrox


	11. The permanent cure

Limited Time R

Chapter 11

__

AN: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. But I just couldn't figure out anything they could do despite waiting, getting the cure and make love. Besides college sucks, I have so many things to do that I hardly have time to write. But if I do have time then writing is the best way to relax and dream about the sexiest man in the universe. Michael Weatherly. So I hope this one is not such a big bore. And I hope the permanent cure is up to your expectations. So enjoy reading the next chapter and please don't forget to review. 

Chapter 11: **The Permanent Cure**

They arrived at the penthouse 30 minutes later. Once inside Bling, Kendra and OC bombed them with questions about the state of the virus. Max and Logan told them that they fill them in during dinner, so they all sat down around the dinner table and loaded their plates with pasta and salad.

"This is so good guys", Max said while enjoying her dinner. At that Logan looked at her with faked hurt displayed on his face. Max smiled and added, "It's good but in no way comparable to the Cale culinary miracles."

"Good answer", Logan replied and they locked eyes and smiled their widest smile at each other.

The others just watched the little banter between the two lovebirds. "I guess that means that the virus bitch got kicked to the curb?" OC asked.

"Yeah. We have to go for a blood check tomorrow then we'll know for sure. But the lab geek said it wouldn't be a problem." Max answered smiling happily. 

"About time, boo. Original Cindy is so happy for the both of you. Let's raise our glasses. To Logan and Max, finally able to bang the gong." Cindy said and raised her wine glass. The others joined in and shouted "To Logan and Max".

They sat around the living room and talked, laughed and celebrated till late at night. They already emptied 9 bottles of wine and after the goofy phase was over they all started to yawn. "I'm outta here. See you guys tomorrow." Bling said and got up from the couch and walked on unsteady legs out of the penthouse hoping he'll make it home safe.

"Yeah. I bunk down too. I take the guest room. Wouldn't want to share my bed with a drunk Original Cindy. Sorry. Night." Kendra smiled and robbed her way to the guest room. Not even bothering to take her cloth off she slid under the covers and instantly fell asleep.

"Girl's just afraid she might like what I'd do to her", OC babbled and grabbed Max hand to get her off the couch. "C'mon boo. Let's go to bed." They walked over to Logans room and left Logan on the couch. "And don't worry sugar daddy. I won't do anything to her that she doesn't want. Night." With that she disappeared into the bedroom with a saucy grin on her lips. 

Max turned around and had to smile seeing Logans dumb expression on his face. "Relax sweetie. I'm gonna save it all for you. So go to sleep and get some rest. You'll sure need it tomorrow night", she smiled a seductive smile licked her lips and turned around following OC into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

__

//** Great how I'm going to get any rest now//** Logan thought and settled down on the couch throwing some covers over his body and thanks to the wine was asleep instantly.

**********

"Fuck", Max yelled and jumped out of bed. "Cindy haul your ass outta bed. We're so late for work already."

Cindy stirred in bed, trying to open her eyes and get up, but she fell down on the bed again with a groan. "God. Max. Original Cindy is having the worst hang over since waking up in that dumb Motel next to a guy called Hot-Rod."

Max told her again to get up and went to take a quick shower. After the shower she felt much better and dragged a still half asleep Cindy under the cold shower as well. "This is going to be a bitch of a day", she said leaving OC in the shower and headed out into the kitchen to make some coffee. 

Logan stood at the kitchen counter taking some aspirin while waiting for the coffee. He looked like hell, eyes still half closed, a little pale and his hair more messed up than usual. 

"Good morning sunshine. Don't look all too well today." Max said smiling while grabbing a cup from the cabinet. 

"God Max. You're just disgustingly cheerful. I bet you're up and running already for hours." Logan said pouring himself some tomato juice and grabbed the pepper and the Tabasco off the shelf. 

"As a matter of fact I just got up myself. I thought seizures and mind-blowing sex is the only thing that puts me asleep. But I guess drinking 3 bottles of wine by myself is doing the job just as good", she said while pouring herself, Logan and OC some coffee. Logan had already downed his juice and had a first sip of coffee. He felt slightly better so he replied with a playful tone, "Well I go take a shower. Have a nice day at work darling. We're not going to drink tonight, but you better tell Normal that you'll be late tomorrow again. I'm most definitely sure you'll sleep like a baby tonight." Then he left to take that shower he so needed. 

Cindy just stumbled out of the bedroom. She already wore her sunglasses and went straight to the coffee. She gulped it down and held her cup up for Max to pour some more. "Boo, I feel like hell. Swear to god. Never. Never will I ever drink that much wine again. Guess I stick with beer. No. Cancel that. I will never ever drink in my whole life again."

Max just smiled and collected her and Cindy's jackets and backpacks and dragged a still complaining Cindy out of the door. 

They arrived at Jam Pony 2 hours late. "Normal s gonna fire our hung over asses", Cindy said while walking into Jam Pony preparing herself for some of Normal's yelling and insulting.

"Well, well, well. Who's walking in here 2 hours late looking like hell. What do you think this is you punks. A place to hang out during daytime until you lazy morons can go and drown those 2 brain cells you have with beer and booze. Not with me Missys. Get you're asses into gear. You're not walking outta here if you haven't had at least 15 hot runs - each. And I mean hot runs. No hanging around. 30 signatures. Do you understand. And now bip bip bip." Normal yelled in his usual manner. Max was a little surprised that he didn't fire them. But at least she didn't have to waste any time talking him out of it. But still 15 hot runs.

"Normal. 15 hot runs. We'll not gonna make those till 5." Max said desperately. "I have an appointment at 6 and I cannot – you hear me – CANNOT miss it."

"Not my fault. Be here on time next time. Now move it you sorry excuses of human beings." He yelled throwing packages at Max and Cindy. 

"Okay. No problem. C'mon boo. Let's get this bitch over with", Max said and pedaled out of Jam Pony. Cindy followed her just slower, still complaining. Outside Max stopped her. "Okay here's the dealio. I have to make that appointment at 6 at the lab geeks office. So we need to work quick and efficient to get those 30 packages where they belong in record time. Let's head to our place. With my baby we get this done in no time." Max said straddling her bike and was off to their crib. Cindy moaned and reluctantly followed. 

They got on Max Ninja and sped off. By 2 PM they already had delivered 20 packages. They parked the bike around the corner of Jam Pony and hopped on their bicycles and pedaled inside to get their last 10 packages. They dropped the clip board with the signatures on Normals desk and asked for the next 10 packages. Normal took the clip board and looked up in surprise. "Well. Now what do you say. You actually worked today. For the first time may I add. Good. Now I know that you can work if you have to. Guess you two just set the standard for the filthy Jam Pony crew." He handed them the 10 packages and they turned to leave Jam Pony receiving icy stares and obscene comments from their fellow workers. But that's just something they had to risk for being on time. "Boo. We're in deep trouble. But you know Original Cindy does everything to see her homegirl happy. But you know you owe me some."

"I know. I owe you a lot. I won't forget it." Max said smiling apologetic at her best friend. They locked the bicycles and sped away on Max Ninja to deliver the last packages. At 5:45 PM Max dropped Cindy off at Jam Pony. "Thanks Cindy. I really appreciate going in alone. But I need to hurry to make it on time." Max said. She hugged OC and sped off to meet Logan at the lab geeks office.

***********

Max arrived at 06:10. She turned off the engine and was greeted by Logan who already waited at the front door. "Hey Max. For a second I thought you might have changed your mind about this," he said only half joking. 

"I'm only 10 minutes late Logan. Get off my back. I had a hell of a day and I don't need any more criticism." She baked having missed Logans joking tone.

"Sorry baby. Just kidding. Had a hard day at work?", he said smiling.

"Such a lame line Cale. But yes. Had to change our working routine to make it here on time. We owe Cindy big time. But let's get in. The sooner we get this over with the sooner you can work on de-stressing me." She said knocking at the door. 

After the lab babbled about his line-dance night he took some blood samples and said he'd be back in a minute. Max and Logan sat in his office and waited for what seemed like hours. But they weren't in the mood for casual conversation or teasing banter – so they just sat there – waiting, waiting, waiting.

The door opened and the lab geek showed up. Max and Logan jumped up and looked at him expectantly. 

"Well guys. I don't want to let you wait any longer. Guess you've been waiting enough for a lifetime already. So without further ado let's cut straight to it. Congrats you to. The lovebug no longer exists. You're cured. No more virus", he said and handed them the test results. Max eyes filled with tears. Did he just say what she think he said? She turned to Logan and he wasted no time and came over to hug her tightly and then lowered his head to give her a passionate kiss. She responded just as passionately wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed up closer to him. He ran his hands gently down her back and she messed up his hair even more. The lab geek just stood there and felt a little out of place. He figured he could just leave the office but then again – he wanted to lock the office and go home but the way the two acted he would not be able to leave any time soon. 

He cleared his throat for like three times really loud till Max and Logan finally came back to earth and looked at the lab geek. They smiled at each other breathing hard and looking a little flushed but finally let go of one another. Max went over to the lab geek and hugged him. "Thanks again.... ahm...., what's you're name by the way?" Max asked.

"Eugene August Geekerich the third", he replied. 

"Right. Thanks again geek....erich", Logan said suppressing a laugh and shook his hand. 

"My pleasure", the lab geek returned and led them to the door. "Bye. And good luck."

"Thanks", Max and Logan replied in unison and headed for the parking lot.

"I guess you don't want to leave your bike here?" Logan asked.

"Nope. And you won't let your car here, right. So I say let's race to bed?" she said with a wide grin and straddled her Ninja and sped off. Logan grinned aswell and practically ran to his car racing away with squeaking tires.

********

Max arrived first at the parking garage at Foogle Towers. She locked it and leaned against it waiting for Logan. He entered just a minute later and jumped out of the car. 

"What took you so long?" Max said smiling. Logan rushed over to her, grabbed her by the waist pressing her against his body and whispered hoarsely in her ear, "I promise. I will make it worth the wait." With that he captured her mouth with a longing and passionate kiss and pressed against her letting her feel his desire. She clung onto him and moaned in his mouth taking a few steps back towards the elevator taking him with her. 

They snapped out of their frenzy when the elevator blinged. Without letting his hands off of her he shoved her inside and pressed the penthouse button. The doors closed and Logan went back kissing Max. She was pressed against the elevator wall and automatically raised her legs up to wrap around Logans slim hips. He pressed her even harder against the wall circling his hips in the same rhythm his tongue moved inside her mouth. Max moaned and wiggled under Logans ministrations. He needed to break off the kiss due to the lack of oxygen. 

"God Max. You feel so good. I can't wait to have my wicked ways with you once we're in my bedroom," he said grinning. Max licked her lips and was just about to reply something as saucy when the elevator reached the penthouse. Logan backed off to walk out but Max didn't seem to think about unwrapping herself from him. So he just grabbed her ass and walked both of them out of the elevator and to his door while Max occupied herself nipping his neck and licking his earlobe. 

"Ahm, Max?" Logan asked in a shaky voice pressing Max' back against the door. "Hmmm?" she asked back not wanting to stop what she was doing.

"I need to reach into my pocket to get the keys out, but you kind of make that move impossible." He said trying to back off and let her down to find the keys and open the door. But Max locked her legs around him not wanting to get down. "Let me do that then", she said. "Scoop me up a little higher" she demanded and Logan pressed harder against her so she could slide up the door a little more. 

Once that was accomplished she slid her hand in his jeans pocked and was fishing for the key. She found it rather quickly but decided to tease him a little bit more. She caressed his arousal with her hand still in his pocket. He let out a loud moan and tried to get away from her touch – but obviously couldn't. Max laughed a little at his panic expression and decided to let him off the hook for now. She grabbed the keys and slid back down where she rested before and could feel that Logan was even harder than before. She smiled and handed him the keys and went back to licking and nipping his neck. 

Logan still had a hard time to find the lock as he wasn't able to see it. Besides he was way too much distracted. The scratching and bumping at the door caught Kendras and OC's attention so they went to see what was going on. They opened the door quickly expecting some asshole trying to break in. But instead Max and Logan tumbled in falling flat on the floor. 

"Well. Guess the whole Lovebug dealio is history?" Cindy said trying not to burst from laughing. Kendra closed the door and smiled down at Max and Logan who lay there all blushed. After 10 seconds of uncomfortable silence all four broke out in hilarious laughter. 

Max tried to wiggle out from under Logan but he held her where she was. She looked at him in confusion before she noticed that the situation would be more embarrassing for him once they got up so she just looked at her girls and shrugged her shoulders. 

Kendra, the sex-obsessed one, got the hint and grabbed Cindy's wrist and led her to the guest room. "Let's go sista. Let's give them some, well, "down"- time." She said with a smile and they disappeared to the guest room. Before closing the door Cindy yelled, "And try to keep it down somewhat. Homegirl needs the beauty sleep." Then the door closed.

Logan let his head sink onto Max shoulder and laughed. "God Max. Does this humiliation stop anytime soon?"

"Don't know Logan. 's up to you. Better get me to your bedroom before Bling walks in on us." She said padding his back. He got up and helped Max up as well. They went into the kitchen and without words Max grabbed some candles and Logan 2 glasses and a bottle of champagne he bought earlier that day.

While Max lit the candles Logan poured some champagne and locked the bedroom door. Max had already settled down on the bed while Logan put on a CD and walked over to Max unbuttoning his shirt on his way. Max smiled raising to her knees greeting Logan with open arms. He wasted no time and jumped into her embrace knocking her down on the bed. He lay on top of her gazing down into her eyes. 

"Finally", he said. 

"Yeah. Finally," Max replied bringing Logans head down for a passionate kiss. She was grateful that he had already unbuttoned his shirt so she could slide it down his shoulders without having to break the kiss. Throwing the shirt somewhere she raked her nails down his back and caressed up again. He groaned forcing her to spread her legs and pressed his dick hard down between her legs. She broke the kiss and moaned out loud. "God, Logan. Would you finally take my cloth off."

He raised and knelt between her spread legs. He yanked her shirt and her bra off and started do undo her jeans buttons. He hooked his thumps into her panties and jeans and took them both off in one fluid motion. Before she could return the favor of undressing he kissed a hot trail of kisses down her inner thighs. He placed one hot kiss on her core and moved up the other thigh with his mouth. Max threw her head back into the pillows and jerked her hips up, knowing what he was about to do. And she wanted him to do it so badly. 

He kissed and nipped his way down her thigh again and finally reached the destination he desired. He licked her up and down with his flat tongue a couple of times before letting his tongue slide inside her swirling it around in her wet and tight center. Max let out a loud scream and moved her hips up inviting him to dive deeper. He did just that feeling her getting wetter the more he teased her. He moved his tongue out and licked his way to manipulate her bundle of nerves, nipping, licking and sucking while inserting two fingers into her. She was sobbing, moaning, screaming and groaning. Her hips moved uncontrollably and Logan had to use his other hand to calm her hips so he could go on. 

He kept on licking and sucking on her clit and kept pumping his fingers in and out of her until he felt her walls crumble and she came with so much intensity that he had a hard time swallowing all the liquid he was rewarded with. After he felt her relax he kissed his way up her toned belly and toyed with her breasts and nipples for a minute before kissing her hard and deep. She tasted something that Logan usually didn't taste of so she figured that she just got a taste of herself with the kiss. 

He felt that she had a hard time breathing so he broke the kiss and turned to nibble on her neck. Max had no time calming down as Logan went further down her neck and collarbone to her breasts. He licked and kneaded, he sucked and nipped and Max breathing became once again harder and faster. She let out little purrs and low moans and every now and then when Logan would gently bite one of her nipples she let out a high pitched scream of approval. 

"Hey guys. Original Cindy told ya to keep it down," OC yelled from the other room and empathized it with a knock on the wall that parted the two rooms. 

Logan looked up from what he was doing and yelled a "Sorry Cindy", before kissing his way back up to Max. "Sweetie. I'm pleased you're enjoying yourself so much, but you have to keep it down in the next couple of days," he said with a grin, obviously very satisfied that he made her scream. He was just about to kiss her as Max stopped him.

"Me. I have to keep it down? Watch how cute you're getting here. Once I have my wicked way with you, you might wanne change your mind about who has to keep it down." She smiled and flipped them around so she was on top of him. "I bet I can make you scream", she said while kissing his neck. 

"You're on", he said smiling. 

"Oh Logie. You have no idea what you got yourself into", Max replied and before he could say anything in return she kissed him passionately. He opened his mouth to let her dive in deep. She broke the kiss and kissed her way down his neck and his broad chest. She gently bit down on his flat nipple and received a groan from Logan. She stopped for a second to look up at Logan and smiled before returning to what she was doing. After working on his nipples for a little longer she slid her tongue deeper down his torso, tracing every toned muscle and dipping teasingly in his bellybutton. 

She opened the button of his pants with her teeth and slid down the zipper. Logan lifted his head up slightly from the pillow to see what she was doing. Just the sight of her tearing down his zipper with her teeth over the huge bulge in his pants turned him on even more – if possible. She slid down her hands over his chest to the waistband of his pants and slid them down then she settled back into her previous position between his legs and crouched over his lower half. He only wore his black boxers and she licked up his length through them. He watched her in anticipation for the events to come. But his head fell back into the pillows when she nipped at him through the thin material. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations Max "caused" him. 

When Max ripped his boxers off his body and swirled her tongue around the tip of his arousal he grabbed the bed sheets, threw his head back and let out a loud groan. She stopped what she was doing and looked up in satisfaction. Irritated that she stopped he opened his eyes and raised his head to look at her. She just grinned wide, "See. I told you I could make you scream", she said triumphantly. Before she could revel in her victory too long Logan got up, grabbed her shoulders and flipped her on her back. 

"Hey", Max protested, "I wasn't finished with you yet."

"Neither am I with you", he said and spread her legs with his hands. 

Max breathing picked up a notch. "Okay. I let you have your way this time," she said between purrs and low moans as Logan worked his magic again on her neck. His chest was pressed against her sensitized nipples and she could feel his erection hard on her inner thigh. She felt his tongue, his lips and his teeth on her neck and earlobe and heard his ragged breathing and low growls. That just drove her mad.

Logan on his side felt her sweet, silky skin on his mouth, her intoxicating taste and smell. He could feel her hard nipples rubbing up and down his chest. He felt her hips jerk up bringing him so close to her hot and wet center. He heard the little moans and purrs and felt her clutching his shoulders and occasionally scraping her nails up and down his back. 

As he heard Max practically screaming out his name urgently and moving her hips up to finally get him inside her while grabbing his ass with both hands to apply additional pressure he could not hold himself back any longer.

He stopped kissing her neck and kissed her passionately on her luscious lips. Max broke the kiss breathing hard, "God Logan. Enough. Make me scream." He gazed down in her eyes and with an urgency and force he didn't even know he was capable of he thrust himself into her waiting core. They both let out loud screams at the contact which earned them another knock on the wall from the "audience". But Max and Logan were so lost in the sensations that neither of them heard it – even if they would have, neither of them cared. 

They moaned and yelled. Pumped and thrust. Harder, deeper, faster. They flipped one another around. They rose and they fell back on the bed. They kissed and caressed. They bit and scratched. They slowed down to prolong the sweet torture and they picked up the pace to finally find release. They couldn't get enough from each other. They were wild and frantic but still gentle and caring. They went on for what seemed like hours (at least for Kendra and OC who lay awake seriously annoyed and pissed) until they finally allowed themselves the release they've been craving for. 

Still joined and heavily breathing they lay in bed, sweat soaked but thoroughly sated and happy. Logan started to move off of her cause he didn't want to crush her – even though he knew that he couldn't. She protested but just lamely for she was extremely exhausted and worn out after their passionate love making. They crawled under the covers and she snuggled into him, resting her head just over his pounding heart. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer. They lay like that just content to hold one another and hearing their heart beats turn back to somewhat normal. 

She kissed his chest and lifted her head to look at him with a satisfied smile on her face. "I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Max. Forever."

"You promise?", Max asked.

"I promise. It'll be always like this with us. Remember. For eternity." Logan said kissing her forehead and gently stroking her back. 

"Yeah. For eternity," Max replied. That was the last thing they both heard, said and thought before drifting into a sweet and deep sleep.

__

Tomorrow would come soon enough. 

__

AN: So? Critics, flames, praise. I take what I can get. Just let me know you're still out there and read my stuff. This actually sounds like a good ending for me. Of course if it wouldn't be my story I would be asking for more because I can never get enough of M/L action. But what is left to do here. They beat the virus had sex in various places and positions and promised to love one another for eternity. But I promise if I have another idea (they strangely enough always come during my Marketing lectures – god knows why) I will write some more and post soon. Until then, read, enjoy and tell me what you think. _Lfbrox@yahoo.com__ Love ya._

Lfbrox


	12. Afterglow thoughts of the author

Limited Time R

Chapter 12

__

AN: Okay. Okay. I returned rather quickly. I thought this story was done. But I had the feeling than something is missing. So as I sat in my lecture today I (as usual) drifted away and figured I had to write this chapter. I know it sucks but hell – it's my story. 

I once shared my apartment with two girls and the walls were pretty thin as well. I know my girls would've given me a pretty hard time if I would've enjoyed myself that loud all night. One of my roommates did that once (while me and my other roomie were in my room next door) and we still tease her about it today – even 1 year later. (I live alone right now, so no worries anymore). So I thought I have to do it. Enjoy and please review. Here goes:

Chapter 12: The morning after and the night to come

Max woke at 6:30 AM after a night of the best sleep she's ever gotten due to the night of the best sex she's ever gotten. She still lay on Logans chest and felt his warm soft skin against her body, heard his steady breathing and the cute little snores. She felt his strong arms wrapped around her and the last thing she wanted was to get out of this bed. She wanted to stay in there forever. But she knew that wasn't possible. But at least she wanted to stay in bed today and continue doing what they did the night before – all day long. But she knew that that wasn't possible either. They had to go to work. They. Her and Original Cindy.

Thinking about Cindy and Kendra in the other room made her giggle. Remembering the complaints and knocks on the wall they heard once in a while. Maybe they were knocking constantly but Max and Logan really didn't pay much attention. And when they heard it they didn't care. She had to laugh again imagining what she would have to listen to all day. Maybe all week or may be all her life. They wouldn't let her off the hook so easily. And considering that she and Logan already owed Cindy so much. How could they ever pay her back after last night. 

She tried not to laugh too loud so she didn't wake Logan, but as her whole body shook from suppressed laughter he stirred under her and blinked his eyes open. He needed some time to wake up and focus on where he was and then looked down where Max head rested on his chest. She lifted her head to look at him still grinning. "Good morning sexy", she said, "sorry. I didn't want to wake you." 

"What's so funny?", Logan mumbled still a little sleepy. 

"Oh, I was just thinking about OC and Kendra. They will give us such a hard time today, especially me." Max said smiling up at him. 

He gently kissed her forehead. "Well at least they won't be bugging you all day asking for all the details," he concluded and they both broke out in wild laughter. After a little while they calmed down and Max rose on her elbow and looked down on him.

"You know on second thought. I really don't know if I can face them at all today. They know just a little bit more about our sex life than I want them to, needless to say they know more than I would have told them about", Max said blushing a little. 

"Oh, come on Max. At least they know that you're being taken care of. And soon they leave and then nobody will ever listen again. Well, maybe Mrs. Moreno, but other than her......hey.......stop it.......Max", he shrieked. She started to poke her fingers in his sides tickling him for being so over-exaggerate. 

"Hey. I'm not that loud Mister and as far as I remember you weren't the quiet one either", she said and kept on tickling him. 

"Max. Max. Okay, okay, okay. I surrender. Stop please", he desperately yelled out. She stopped her assault and was about to say something as he grabbed her and flipped her on her back. He grabbed her wrists and held them steady over her head with one strong arm and started his revenge. He tickled her sides and poked his fingers in her ribcage. She giggled and squirmed under him. She could have easily gotten out of his grasp but she enjoyed it too much. She never felt so relaxed and easy and silly with a man. 

A loud knock on the wall made Logan and Max stop. They "Shssst" one another and giggled quietly in the other ones shoulder. "Guess we have a lot of apologizing to do today", Max said with a smile glancing at the watch. "But it's time to get up soon anyway."

"How about we start our apologies with a Cale culinary breakfast to start the day?" Logan suggested.

"That's great. Why don't you get started and I take a quick shower and then come and help you", Max replied and as Logan arched his eyebrows she added, "help you set the table."

"Sounds good. But what about we take a quick shower together and start making breakfast afterwards", Logan said while caressing her back with his fingertips. With a wicked grin he leaned in closer and gave her a passionate kiss. She responded eagerly but broke the kiss after 2 minutes. 

"Better not. We shouldn't bother the two even more than we already have. Besides. I don't want to be late for work. Me shower, you kitchen." Max said. She gave him a little peck on his cheek and jumped out of the bed and into the bathroom. Logan groaned in frustration. He ran a hand through his messy hair and got out of bed smiling to grab some sweatpants and a T-shirt. Then he went to get the coffee started and work on the breakfast.

He made a pile of pancakes and lots of French toast and brewed some fresh coffee. The smell woke Kendra and OC and they made their way out of the guest room. Tiredly the walked into the kitchen.

"Don't care how good it smells here. Ya still caused Original Cindy to have a bad night of sleep – due to the lack of it", OC said grabbing a cup of coffee. 

Just then Max exited the bathroom to grab a cup of coffee. She smiled at Logan and then turned to OC and Kendra. Logan felt a little out of place and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower", he said and left.

"So. Not that we didn't hear how much you enjoyed yourself. How are you and Logan doing?" Kendra asked with a smirk grin on her face. 

"None of your business.", Max replied.

"Not a chance boo. Tell us what's going on" OC requested to know.

**********

Logan stepped into the shower. Thinking about the past couple of days. **_//God. That's it. Finally it's Max and me. Not only partners. But lovers.//_**

********

"Spill it boo. You're an item or not?" OC asked.

"I don't know. I guess so. I love Logan for sure. But I still don't know if it is good for us. I know I love him. I know I trust him. But I don't know if we can be together. There's so much going on. I'm just too fucked up to have something like that. A real relationship. True love. I may have fucked a lot of guys. But I never loved one. But now I do and it scares me. But I don't want to lose him." Max said not knowing what to do.

"When you are with him. Does it feel right? Do you feel complete? If so, don't bother. Go for it boo. How many chances you get to being happy?" OC tried to reason her. 

"Yeah. My life's a mess. I don't like it and I can't change it. But I like the here and now. Maybe Herbal wasn't so wrong. Because it's all good. All the time." Max said hugging OC and Logan at the same time. 

HELL YEAH It's ALL GOOD ALL THE TIME.

__

AN: Sorry guys. I didn't have a reason to post this. I just thought it would be a better ending. Also I didn't want to end writing and getting reviews. As one of 5 M/L writers I have to make sure you want that stuff. So I have a lot of ideas. Just have to deal with some things that bother me. Like my final exam. Can you believe I'm done with college. I actually have to go and find a job. As I try to get in to the creative part. Please tell me I am creative. I have things in stall – just keep hanging on. And btw please review.

Lfbrox


End file.
